Everlasting
by crown172
Summary: Sixteen years have passed since the PPGZ disappeared, eight years when HIM returned, five years when I became a Tuff, and six months when THEM appeared. My name is Bane Kitzawa and this is my story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is another story that I'm uploaded and the ideas belong to Noodles830 so I hope you enjoy it!**

**By the way, here is some info about the characters so you won't get confused!**

**Ken is an adult in the story probably around in his late 20s or so. Pear is a green and brown robot dog who is the daughter of Peach.**

**Bane or Hideaki Kitzawa- red hair and dark brown eyes, in a style like Brick but shorter hair and without the cap. Adoptive son of Ken and Kuriko. eldest of three, birthday on august 14 2016, and is a genius. Kind but can be harsh sometimes, Hero name is Bashing Bane.**

**Broken or Tamotsu Kitzawa- Black hair in spike(ish) style and green eyes, is son of Ken and is not adopted like Bane and Bandit is. Birthday on Sept 6 2016, is fun and a bit of pervent sometimes, enjoys teasing Briar (both forms). Very protective of his friends when they are hurt, and is loyal, hero name is Fiery Broken. **

**Bandit or Masashi Kitzawa- Blond hair with sea blue eyes, hair in messed up style, adoptive son of ken. Birthday on Sept 19 2016, the most kind of his brothers, and is humble and friendly. A little slow, but is good in school and is great in arts. Hero name is Clever Bandit.**

**Blaze Jojo (Honoo Aka)- Red hair (long) pulled back in a half ponytail with blood red eyes, (in school she wears colored contacts to hide her eyes's true colors). Daughter of Brick Jojo and Hyper Blossom, Blaze is fierce and loyal, however she have her mother's kindness and love of sweets. Birthday on Feb 14 2017, (The girls were so smart that they were able to skip a grade, making them the same grade as the boys) Hero/villian name is Dancing Blaze.**

**Brair Jojo (Hoshi Matsu)- Daughter of Butch Jojo and Powered Buttercup, Long black hair in a braid and has her father eyes, she have many of her mother's traits (strong and determined, and a bit of tomboy too) birthday on Oct 31. Hero/villian name is Twisted Brair.**

**Beauty Jojo (Masami Goto)- Daughter of Boomer Jojo and Rolling Bubbles, long wavy blond hair in a blue headband, She look like Bubbles, however lot of boys just fall in love with her at their first sight. Traits like Bubbles, but more sassy. Birthday on Dec 25 Hero name is Stunning Beauty.**

* * *

**Ch. 1**

It goes like this in Hideaki (Bane)'s first period class, English.

**October 17th 2032, 8:23 a.m. **

**Hideaki's POV**

_**Hideaki's thoughts:**_

_**"Its been 17 years since the infamous Powerpuff Girls Z had disappeared in 2016 for some unknown reason"**_

"Fa Tsuki" (The teacher taking attendance)

"Here Mad'am"

"_**The RowdyRuff boys was sent to a prison in China a few months later, because the town suspected that they were the reason why the girls disappeared.**_"

"Kinpouge Dawn"

"Here"

_**"HIM returned a few years later in 2024 but to our surprise he didn't even attack, not even once but we did overheard from a few villains that he was planning something big"**_

"Long Li"

"Yo"

_**"I can't believe that my brothers and I had became the Titantuff Boys. I'm the leader while Tamotsu is the strength and Masashi is the speed.**_

"Kitzawa Hideaki "

_**"There are also some villains in the city who were new like Medusa daughter of Sedusa, The Black Twins Spade (boy) and Clover (girl) children of Ace from the Gangreen Gang and Holly Black. But who are those strange trio of masterminds that the villains kept talking about?"**_

"Kitzawa Hideaki?"

"…. Huh?"

: " , seriously? You will start Grade 11 next year, and here you are, DAYDREAMING!"

"…. Sorry "

My necklace starts to vibrate which indicated that Pear is calling me and my brothers.

"Ahem… Yoru Kaj-"

"Teacher!"

*sigh* "Yes Hideaki?

"My uh… My head is throwing up!"

"EWW!" The girls in the class squealed

"Ugh, just take the nurse pass and go!'

I leave the classroom and went to the roof where I meets my brothers there. Tamotsu and Masashi

"Bashing Bane!"

"Fiery Broken!"

"Clever Bandit!"

"Titantuff boys!"

Broken: "Sup Pears?"

Pears: *glares* "The Black Twins is stealing a candy store downto-"

Broken: "Pfft, it'll be easy"

Pears: Don't jinx it"

Broken: "Ha like I'm afr-"

"Broken" I glared at him.

Broken: "yea?"

"Shut up" I growled.

Broken: *Gulps*

We leave to downtown to fight the black twins. We were both unaware that right after we fight the black twins, something huge is gonna happen that will change our lives for good.

* * *

**Let us know if the story is good or not and if we should continue it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter has been typed up by Noodles830 so I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Also in this story, Kuriko is going to be Momoko's adoptive sister so Blaze and Bane won't be cousins.**

* * *

**Ch. 2**

Chapter Name: Hidden

**October 31 2032, Midnight. **

"Beep! Beep! Beep!"

Bane groaned, because his necklace had waked him at such early hour, his necklace could transform into a 7-way communicator, an alarm, and stores small goods or weapons. Ken has been trying to upgrade the necklaces so it could hold their hero weapons (Broken, however tried to beg his father to make the necklaces to transform into motorcycles, since the boys had turned sixteen earlier in the year.)

"Hey! Awake up!" Pears were yelling (possibly at Broken?) "You need to hurry up and transform! The auras have been detected at the abandoned warehouse near the Hametsu Train Station!"

"Again?" Broken rolled his eyes.

"Yes baka! Now go and transform!" Pears were really furious right now.

"Oh you stupid mu-" Broken started but got cut off by his mom showing up in the communicator

"Tamotsu Yami Kitzawa, enough with the arguing and go!" Kuriko shouted.

Broken gulped "Yes mother"

The boys went (Quietly as possible since Ken was sleeping on the blueprints for their upgraded weapons) to the lab and transformed.

_"Bashing Bane!"_

_"Fiery Broken!"_

_"Clever Bandit!"_

_"Titantuff boys!"_

"Huh wha….." Ken started to say but fell to prey to sleep.

"Oops…" Bandit nervously (and quietly) said.

"Just go…." Bane sighed.

The boys left the lab ands go to the dark sky with their light behind them, Bane with red-brownish light, Broken with green and bit of black, and Bandit with royal blue. They shot ahead to the abandoned warehouse in little time.

* * *

**October 31 2032, 12:32 am**

"Are you sure this is the ONE you want?" A voice came out strong and clear laced in leadership tone but also in a quiet volume so they don't attract unwanted people.

"Oh shh! I need to think!" An annoyed but yet fierce voice said to the one who spoke earlier.

"Well them, can you hurry it up? We don't have much time." Another voice with a nervous laced into it pure and innocence tone.

"It's my BIRTHD-" The fierce voice started but is muffed due the one with leadership voice slapping a hand on the mouth of the fierce one.

"Be quiet…" The one with leadership voice said in a _very_ quiet voice, so quietly that you had to have SUPER super-hearing to hear it.

"Seriously, it's either those masterminds are good or Pears is sending us on a wild goose chase." A boy with jet black hair spiked up and to be around fifteen or sixteen year of age came to view and seem to be speaking to the one who had red-hair and chocolate eyes who looked older than the black-hair boy.

"Quit complaining Broken, it's not like ALL of the villains just have to drop to our feet when we see them, I'm quite impressive with those masterminds. They do a really good job covering their tracks, they are pretty near damn impossible to find." The red-hair boy clearly the leader growled.

"I was just saying gee, Bane you are so uptight like Lady sometimes." Broken as the black-hair boy was called chuckled.

"I'm NOT that snobby rich girl, who cares that she is a "Morbuck" princess?" The leader, Bane growled again and fixed Broken with a frightened dark glare.

"I heard from mum that Lady's mother, Princess, was even worse and our aunt was the same class as her!" A blond hair boy said, breaking his silence.

"Yeah, poor aunt Momoko… Hey Bandit?" Broken said to his blond brother who was called Bandit.

"Yeah?"

"Why we call Aunt Momoko aunt? Mum's not related to her, since as our mom is adopted… And what is with our family and adopting?"

"That's because Aunt Momoko was like a sister to mo-" Bane suddenly paused, "Guys? I think I heard something."

The three figures hiding behind the boxes filled with who knows frozen, the sound that Bane heard was one of the voice, namely the fierce one, snorted at Broken's last remark of his family.

"It's probably the rats" Broken said while Bandit became tense at the word of rats.

"Rats snorting? That's impossible, SOMEONE is here." Bane fiercely whispered to his brothers. Meanwhile, the figures were trying to make the run for it

"Wait… Hey is that someone there?" Bandit with his sharp eyes and his ability to see in the dark better than most normal people can saw a figure zoomed past a box near… The door. "Bane! Get to the door! Someone is really here!"

"Run for it!" Red hair that belonged the voice with leadership voice yelled to the others. "Burning Phoenix!" Flames shot out the fans that the said voice was holding, however the flames showed enough light to show the one with the leader voice.

It was clearly a female with long red hair in a half ponytail, black shorts that reached to her knees, red tank top with a small leather coat that didn't cover the bottom half of the tank top, and a black choker with a gold phoenix charm attached. Dragon deigns was craved on the metal fans. However, her eyes were probably the most stunning part of her, red eyes with the color of blood.

"Earthquake!" The fierce voice said, the flames that now covered the wall of the warehouse spread even more with the warehouse shaking, it clearly won't last longer. The flames finally revealed the fierce warrior, another female with clothing and similar to the red-hair girl but her tank top were dark green, so dark it was almost black, she was also wearing a black choker but with a white skull charm attached. It combined perfectly with her long black hair in a braid down her back and unusual shade of green eyes. She also was carrying a large scythe, eager to attack again.

The light also reached the last person who hasn't been revealed until now. It was a female, and a stunning one at that. Long and wavy blond hair that reached to her waist and is pulled back only by a navy blue headband, her weapon were a metal staff with something blue glowing on top of the staff and is guarded by the ends of the metal wrapping around it. Again, her clothing were similar to the other females, however her tank top matched the color of her headband and her black choker held a some sort of small jewel. Her eyes were a much darker shade of blue showed out in the flames which were life-threat now. "Everlasting Glory!" The warehouse shook and started to fall down

"Firestorm Girls retreat!" the girls sprinted out in an unbelievable speed. However the warehouse was really falling down. The boys, battered up, managed to get out of the warehouse before it was too late. And by the time when the firemen came to the warehouse now all burned out, the Titantuff Boys were gone.

Titantuff Boys' mother had been shocked when she saw her sons covered in bruises and ashes from their defeat, Kuriko quickly recovered and started to tending to the boys' wound while the news was talking about the warehouse and the unknown battle that had occurred there.

"Oh my boys, what have you done?" Kuriko whispered in concern voice while her sons sleep in the beds in the 'Hospital' part of the lab covered in bandages. _"And more importantly, what have you started?"_

* * *

**There are gonna be changes in this story but we'll let you know so you guys won't get confused!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Noodles830 here. I'm really happy because of who reviewed, a BIG thanks to you all! However, I am really grateful for crown172 for putting up my story! Since I couldn't because my computer is too old, and it will crash if I try to publish a story on Fanfiction…. Oh well. This chapter will be long (I think?) Just because I have this motivation to write! If it annoys you, I'm sorry! I'm just excited! That and the chapter will reveal more about the girls! So enjoy and don't forget to READ AND REVIEW! Thanks!**

**Chapter Name: Secrets**

**November 6 2032, 2:34 p.m. **

**Hideaki (Bane) POV**

A week after the battle at the warehouse, Ken brought his family with him to the senior retirement center to visit his father, the boys now healthy and no signs of bruises and cuts all thanks to Kuriko.

Grandpa Kitzawa was enjoyable but… He also was boring due to his science talk about different types of topics. Hideaki sneaked out of his grandpa's room, he doubted that anyone will notice that he was gone, and then he set off in a walk around the retirement center.

Lost in thought of the Firestorm girls, Hideaki didn't noticed that he had wandered to the more poorer area of the retirement center for those who couldn't afford the price of living in a normal retirement area

_'How did those girls beat us? I knew that the villains were getting stronger than usual, but never did us battled villain THAT strong. There must be a weakness, since each one has their weakness.'_ A chuckle snapped Hideaki out of his deep thoughts. Standing behind him was a monkey. Wait a monkey? Hideaki turned around and saw that he wasn't hallucinating. It was defiantly a monkey, and an old one at that, with white and grey hair that covered most of the areas that was visible, the monkey also carried a cane made out of some kind of fancy wood.

"You seem to be very eager to know more about those girls, am I correct?" The monkey said in amused tone. "It's also rude to stare at a pers- Well a monkey in my case."

"Wh-what do you know about them?" Hideaki stammered, very surprised. Never in his life had he heard a monkey spoke before. And to him out of the people in the world!

"Oh you would be very surprised." The monkey gave out a rusty laugh, "However, I do not have the time to tell you about your… Er girl problems, but if you want to find more…" The monkey looked around him to make sure no one was watching. "You just need to hack into your father's computer and then type POWERPUFFZ, all of the citizens of New Townville files are there, and that include heroes and villains." The monkey quickly said before a nurse showed up.

"Oh there you are!" The nurse said, taking the monkey's arm, "You still need your medicines!" The nurse then left, dragging the monkey with her, seeming to not notice Hideaki standing in the hall.

"Hideaki! Hideaki!" Tamotsu yelled as Hideaki turned his head at his loud brother, "We've been looking for you for an hour! We're supposed to be at the airport to pick up a friend of dad thirty minutes ago!" And then Tamotsu dragged Hideaki by the arm (like the nurse did but very tightly) until they arrived at the front entrance where the others were waiting. It wasn't until when they arrived at the airport, Hideaki suddenly remembered that the monkey never gave his name.

* * *

**November 6 2032, 4:04 p.m.**

Near the senior retirement center, an old monkey and a woman with black hair dressed in a nurse clothing was arguing loudly.

"-dinces? Seriously? I'm not THAT old!" The monkey exclaimed at the nurse.

"You're what seventy year old now? That's old!" The nurse hissed.

The monkey was going to say other remark but a ring interupted them. The nurse took out a small phone out of her pocket and then pressed a button.

"Hello Mojo Jojo and Medusa, I trusted everything went correctly?" A voice said in the phone.

"Don't worry; everything went perfectly as you wanted. But I'm just asking, why you want him to know about….. You know who?"

"I have my own reasons, Medusa. I just will not say those reasons."

"Bu-" Mojo started but is interpreted again by the voice.

"Mojo I know you're concerned about them, but their secret have been kept for far too long, And you know what will happens if your granddaughters is not revealed in time." The voice sighed. "Terrible things. I'll be forced to step down from my throne and evil will be set loose on the world. This is for the best."

A beep was sounded signaling that the person had hanged up the phone.

* * *

**November 6 2032, 11:17 p.m.**

Hideaki sneaked quietly to the lab, so he could hack in the computer to see if the monkey were right about the files. Lucky, Ken and his friend who was from America, was at some meeting in the far north of Japan and would not be back until tomorrow night. So Hideaki used this night as a chance to go to the lab where the computer was located. He just only has to be careful that his mother or Pears wouldn't catch him lurking around out late.

Soon Hideaki finds the computer a small room which was in a private section of the lab, he then sit down on the chair and start to hacking the computer. He firewalls weren't hard but the computer had more than five passwords, so it took a while before he was able to get in.

When he broken in all of the passwords, Hideaki then clicked on the files button.

**Password** POWERPUFFZ

….

….

….

**Password accepted, welcome back .**

**Hideaki decided to test if it worked to his expectations, so he typed in the search box 'Titantuff Boys' **

**TITANTUFF BOYS…. PROCESSING…. PROCESSING… PROCESSING… FILES FOUND….**

**The Titantuff Boys was formed in July 16 2027 due to New Townville's crime rate increasing, Ken Kitzawa's sons asked their father to give them Chemical Z so they could help the city. After a heated argument, Ken finally agreed and gives the boys the chemical. The Titantuff Boys' first appearance was in uptown New Townville on July 17 2027 defeating Medusa. Bane, Broken and Bandit became the first hero team that has formed since the Powerpuff Girls' disappearance, at the age of ten; the boys have decreased the crime rate greatly. Clink on the link on bottom of the page to learn more about the Titantuff Boys.**

Hideaki then typed in 'Powerpuff Girls'.

**POWERPUFF GIRLS…. PROCESSING…. PROCESSING… PROCESSING…. FILES FOUND…..**

**The Powerpuff girls was formed in –Date unknown- 2011, after being hit by the White Light from a iceberg that showed up on the New Townville coast, however those who got hit by the Black Light (villains) started to showing up just after the Powerpuff Girls' appearance. But on June 21st, Hyper Blossom, leader of Powerpuff Girls, somehow disappeared without a trace. And then on February 12th, Powered Buttercup disappeared like Blossom did. And finally, on March 31st Rolling Bubbles disappears, signaling the end of Powerpuff Girls' era. Rowdyruff Boys are sent to prison soon after being suspected by the citizens of New Townville that they were the reason why the girls disappeared. Clink on the link on the bottom of the page to learn more about the Powerpuff Girls. **

Hideaki finally typed in 'Firestorm Girls'

**FIRESTORM GIRLS…. PROCESSING…. PROCESSING…. PROCESSING….. FILES NOT FOUND.**

Hideaki was puzzled, how would he find about the girls? Hideaki then ran his hand through his red hair and sighed "Crazy old monkey….." But hope wasn't lost; Hideaki saw a link at bottom that led to some unknown files on the computer. He then clicked on it, curious what would happen.

WHO ARE YOU?

Hideaki was surprised and hesitantly typed, 'Hideaki Kitzawa'

PLEASE TYPE IN YOUR FULL BIRTH NAME.

Hideaki couldn't remember his birth name for a moment, but lucky he remembers and then typed in 'Isaac Oro Kingsley' His parents were from America as he recalled.

ARE YOU ALONE?

Now Hideaki was starting to get scared, but he typed 'yes' nonetheless. Files was shown on the page, he saw a picture of the red-hair girl from that night at the warehouse and her two friends. Hideaki then read the page of those girls. First up was the red-hair girl, followed by the black-hair girl and lastly the blond haired girl.

**Firestorm Girls, as they are called are a powerful trio of girls.**

**Blaze Phoenix Jojo: Birth date on February 14 2017 in Rome, Italy. Father is Brick Jojo, mother is unknown. Moved to New Townville in December 25th 2029 at the age of twelve, she lives in an unknown area of the New Townville forest. Her teammates are her cousins.**

**Briar Ivy Jojo: Birth date on October 31st 2017 in London, England. Father is Butch Jojo, mother is unknown. Moved to New Townville on December 25th 2029 at the age of twelve, she lives in an unknown area of the New Townville forest. Her teammates are her cousins.**

**Beauty Silver Jojo: Birth date on December 25th 2017 in Paris, France. Father is Boomer Jojo, mother is unknown. Moved to New Townville on December 25th 2029 at the age of twelve, she lives in an unknown area of the New Townville forest. Her teammates are her cousins.**

Hideaki was curious, who the girls' mother was? Hideaki started to read more but is alarmed by a sound behind him. Hideaki quickly shut everything and went to a hiding place.

The sound was Pears patrolling with his mother Kuriko,"I swore I heard something here" Pears growled.

"At one in the morning?" Kuriko sighed tiredly "There is nothing here trust me"

"Hmm, I must have been hearing things I suppose." Pears said and then yawned.

A few minutes later the girls leaves. Hideaki finally stepped out of his hiding place and quietly make his way to his room. When he fell on his bed in his room, Hideaki was still pondering on about the girls. _'Hmm, Blaze? Huh, fits her' _ Hideaki finally went to sleep at two in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4 of Everlasting**

Chapter name- Firestorm Girls

* * *

**November 15 2032, 11:12 a.m.**

**Hideaki's POV**

Yet another week had passed since Hideaki broke in his father's computer, when he learned about the Firestorm girls. Hideaki was **very** lucky that his father Ken and Mr. Lutz had to go to yet another meeting about a six hour drive from New Townsville so they didn't return a few days later. So Hideaki broke in the computer again so he could know more about the girls, not like he was a stalker. However, he did learn more information about the Firestorm girls. Such as Blaze having a I.Q. of about 200, Briar having healing powers and Beauty being able to run 30 miles a hour (a mile per two minute) without stopping. But he had to leave early because of Pears patrolling the hallways near where the computer was located.

Now he was in his third period class with the math teacher, Ms. Mistu.

"Students!" Ms. Mistu said. She seem to be a better mood today. "Today we have a new student! Please come in and introduce yourself." A girl with long red hair and glasses came in, she seem shy due to her trying to shielding her face from the class to see.

"I'm A-Aka Ho-Honoo" The girl,Honoo said in a quiet and beautiful voice. No, snap out of it Hideaki!

" Please sit anywhere you want as long it's empty" Ms. Mistu gave Honoo a kind smile, clearly favoring her.

"Th-Thank y-you Ms Mistu" Honoo stammered. She then walked to a empty seat in front of Hideaki.

"Now class, what is the answer to number 17?" Ms. Mistu said. Honoo raised her hand just after Ms. Mistu finished her question. "Honoo?"

"Th-the ans-answer is 17x mu-mulitpy by pi." Honoo answered.

"Nerd" Li mumbled under his breath but loud enough for his friends. Hideaki also heard thanks to his super-hearing. He glared at Li, but Li took no notice because he was talking and snickering with his friends.

"Good Honoo" Ms. Mistu said. "Class, now please open your notebook and turn to page 127 where we will be learning about the values of x and y."

* * *

**November 15 2032, 12:02**

After math class, Hideaki went to the garden which was part of the New Townsville High where he eat lunch with his brothers every school day.

"Hey Hideaki" Masashi said. He was sitting on the grass.

"Hey Masashi, where's Tamotsu?" Hideaki asked.

"Oh him? He's arguing with the new girl over there." Masashi nodded his head at the place where Tamotsu was arguing with a black haired girl. "And by the way, this is Goto Masami. She's new here." Masashi introduced the blond haired girl next to him. Hideaki was surprised that he didnt noticed her.

"Nice to meet you." Masami kindly said.

"Nice to meet you too Masami." Hideaki said, "Who's that girl over there?" He said while staring at the girl that was and still is arguing with Tamotsu.

"That's Matsu Hoshi , she's one of my closest friends." Masami giggled.

"Do you by any chance know Aka Honoo?" Hideaki asked.

"Yes! She's my other closest friend! Oh there she is!" Masami said. Waving her hand at Honoo, signaling for her to come. "Honoo! Come here!"

"He-hey Masami." Honoo said, walking over to sit next to Masami on the grass. She started to unpack her lunch which was mostly sweets and candies.

"Whoa, isnt that unhealthy?" Hideaki said, taking his seat next to Masashi.

Honoo turned around to look at him, Hideaki saw that her eyes was a pretty shade of dark brown "Oh? Oh! Sor-sorry I di-didnt see you ther-there!" Honoo nervously chuckled. "Uh yea-yeah, I just really love sweets..." She was silent after that.

"She does really LOVE them, don't get in her way from the sweets. Trust me." A voice said above them.

"Eep!" Honoo exclaimed "Ho-Hoshi! You scared me!" Hoshi smirked and sat next to her.

"Don't you ever dare to sit next to me idiot" Hoshi growled when Tamotsu tried to sit next to her.

"Hideaki?" Tamotsu said as he sat next to Hideaki. "Can I PLEASE copy your homework for math? I dont want other after-school detention, mom'll be furious at me." Hideaki rolled his eyes but pulled his math homework out of his backpack and gave to his idiotic brother. "Ah! Thanks dear brother!" Tamotsu then went straight to work on copying.

And the lunch went on until the bell rang, signaling for fourth period. After everyone had said their good byes. Hideaki went to his fourth period, Spanish 2.

* * *

**November 15 2032, 2:25 p.m**

It was after school when the boys just arrived home from school, their necklace rang, signaling hero time. The Firestorm Girls was causing trouble in downtown Pears told them, panicking a little.

_"Bashing Bane!"_

_"Fiery Broken!"_

_"Clever Bandit!"_

_"Titantuff Boys!"_

They then shot off to downtown where the Firestorm Girls was located.

* * *

**November 15 2032, 2:45 p.m.**

"Leaf Tornado!" Broken yelled as a sharp gust of wind hit his 'counterpart' Briar with leaves, small but cuts easy if touched.

Briar yelped when the sharp leaves hit her, but she wasn't stunned, not for even a moment. "Dark Vines!" A vines began to grow around Broken, a vine pulled his leg and hanged him upside-down. Briar began to snicker, waving Broken's slingshot around in her hand which she had stole from him. Broken then cut the vine with a pocket knife he carries around just in case

The others were battling fiercely. For Bane and Blaze, they were causing massive damage around them due to their battle. "Dancing Dragon!" Blaze yelled, moving her fans, a dragon made of fire came out of her fans and went to Bane.

"Smokescreen!" Bane yelled whirling his Bo staff just before the dragon hit him but was protected by his smokescreen which was a shield. _'They're stronger than before, how can we beat them?'_ Bane looked around while putting his guard up, so he wont be attacked unexpected.

Briar seem to be taunting Broken by dodging him and waving his slingshot around. While Bandit and Beauty was circling each other, waiting for the other to attack. _'Come on Bane, think, think, THINK!'_ Unfortunately he got nothing for the first time in his life.

Blaze chuckled "Give up yet Red?"

"Never." Bane said. They was just standing, staring at other other fiercely. "I will never give up against a..." He didn't continue his sentence.

"Against what? A woman?" Blaze said, if possible, her glare were getting fiercer every minute.

"A Jojo" Bane quietly said but it seem that Blaze heard what he said because her eyes was now full of surprise before turning back to her fierce glare.

"Where did you hear that from?" She growled walking closer to him, Bane was in a panic but did not let it show. "Tell me" Now they was face to face, eyes trying to stare the other down.

Bane smirked, "So is it true? Since you didn't deny it". Her eyes flashed before flying to the sky, but Bane wasn't going to let her go just yet. "Fire Bomb!" He shouted, throwing tiny but powerful bombs that he took out of thin air.

"Ring of Fire!" A circle of fire shot up around her, destorying the bombs. "Firestorm Girls retreat!" The girls flew to the sky and to the dark forest, signaling that the boys had won.

"What did you did? Oh well! At least we won!" Broken exclaimed, picking his slingshot and ran to him.

"But we really destroyed the place." Bandit said while he rub his head with his special gloves which count as his weapon for battling.

Bane said nothing, instead he stared at the forest where the girls had retreated. Those girls was somehow familiar, he would have to a close eye on the Firestorm Girls.

* * *

**November 15 2032, 6:25 p.m.**

The girls were in a large mansion very deep in the forest so it was hard to find it without knowing where it was. The mansion was a headquarters for the head villains, Medusa, Holly, the Black Twins, and as well the Firestorm Girls.

Currently Briar was healing her teammates. "So he knows?" Briar asked Blaze while she heals her leg that was hit by Broken's Tornado.

"Yeah, I suspect it's HIM's doing." Blaze sighed, still not pleased with the news.

"Blaze, why do you always blames HIM for everything?" Beauty asked.

"Because he seriously love to meddle and make chaos." Blaze said, clearly annoyed with said person. "However, back to the point, as I was saying before. Do NOT fall in love with the boys, you hear me?"

Both Briar and Beauty sighed "Yes Blaze."

"Good, now back to business. Here is our plan for out next attack..." Blaze whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Noodle830 here! This chapter is sort of a filler to the story... I think? I seriously have a HUGE writer's block right now so yeah... I don't have anything else to say right now... Well, I have ONE thing to say... Read and enjoy! By the way if you have any question, please ask me!**

* * *

**Chapter name- Even More Secrets**

**December 18 2032, 2:00 p.m.**

_Ring _

_Ring _

_Ring_

Yells were heard as the final bell rang, signaling the last day of school for 2032 and the start of Winter Break. Laughter and conversations were everywhere as the high-schoolers went to their home on bus, their car or just walk.

In a month the Kitzawa boys became close friends with the new girls, not counting Tamotsu and Hoshi. Tamotsu and Hoshi always seem to be trying to outsmart each other, often playing pranks (Sometime it was nasty) like when Hoshi put a sludge bomb in Tamotsu's locker. (She got almost a month of detentions for that, not counting the others)

However, the others were able get along better than the troublesome duo. Masashi and Masami became close friends within the first week after when the girls came to school. They would always be seen in art class, since both was a great artist, or in the garden.

Hideaki and Honoo were another story. Honoo was incredibly shy around people except for Hoshi and Masami. It took her weeks for her to able to speak to Hideaki without shyness in the way. Despite her shy nature, she was great in many school subjects and was very skilled in Italian and French language.

New villains were still showing up, lucky most of them were weak. The Firestorm haven't been seen in while, however Hideaki had a hunch that they would meet them again very soon.

So now, the boys were walking to their home withe the girls. Ken had invited them to come at his house for a little celebration for some reason and Kuriko were very excited that she would finally meet the girls.

Hours later after they had arrived and had dinner at the house, the girls were ready to leave since it was late. They said their byes to the boys and then left the house and walked to the town. However, the girls were stopped by Pears running to them, calling their names.

"Honoo! Hoshi! Masami! Come to ' lab please!"

Hoshi and Masami looked at Honoo, seem to be asking her for permission. Honoo nodded and began walking toward the lab, the others behind her.

* * *

**November 18 2032, 8:30 p.m.**

Hideaki was staring at Hon- no the girls, walked to the gates but was suprised when Pears went to them and said something. Probably about his father because the girls was walking to the lab.

_'I suppose taking a look wont hurt'_ Hideaki thought as he started to walking/sneaking to the lab. When he arrived at the lab, he heard voices. Hideaki found a closet near where the voice was and quickly hid in there.

"-eep your secret. But you'll have to tell them eventually." The voice of Ken said.

"Thank you , you've been a great friends to us and our mothers as well." Masami said.

"I miss your mothers very much. How are them?" Ken said.

"They send us letters every week. We just got a letter saying that they are at Russia and are making their way to the prison. And by the way, how is our upgrade doing?" A familiar voice said.

"Come here next week, they'll be ready by that time." Ken said. "Now, Honoo I trust you and your friends need to go home now hmm? It's almost nine o'clock."

'That voice was Honoo? She sound... _**Different**_, _and somehow familiar….'_ Hideaki thought. He decided to open the door just a little bit, so he could see them. Ken was standing just behind the lab table, the girls sitting on the chairs on the opposite side of the table.

Hideaki turned tense as Honoo chuckled and said "Don't worry! We might seem normal, but we are much more than that. We always can take care of ourself." She then stood up and signaled her friends to follow her. "Good bye Mr. Kitzawa, we'll see you on Christmas!"

"Farewell Miss Aka! Tell your mom I said hello!" Ken laughed as he waved them good bye.

"Will do!" Hideaki heard Honoo yelled as they left the lab. Ken chuckled then went to work on some blueprints. Hideaki slowly sneaked out of his hiding place and quietly left the back of the lab. When he arrived at his room from his window (He didn't want his mom or Pears to get suspicious that he entered the front door very late in the night) he saw his brothers in his room staring at him.

"Well dear brother, what do we have here?" Tamotsu said with a evil smirk.


	6. Chapter 6

**Blehhhh... I really hate writer's block, I have the beginning chapters and the ending chapters all worked out. And guess what I have for the middle chapters? Blank Is what I get . It seriously suck! I feel like this chapter is just another filler... But it's fluffy! I think... If you have some suggestions to my story, PLEASE tell me! I would love some help! Anyways, please review saying if you want the story to continue or not. Thanks! And here is the next chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter name: Jingle Bells**

**December 18 2032, 9:30 p.m.**

"So... Mind telling us what you have been up to in the last month?" Tamotsu asked. His eyes sparkled, amused but the dark kind.

"It's a long story" Hideaki sighed. Clearly wanting his brothers to leave so he could just _**sleep**_.

"We have the time." Tamotsu smirked.

"Oh gods." Hideaki sighed. He then started explaining to his brothers everything about the monkey, the Firestorm girls and what he had heard in the lab earlier. When Hideaki finished explaining, his brothers just stood there with wide eyes.

"They might be just-" Masashi started but is interrupted by Tamotsu.

"Just what?" Tamotsu snapped. "We can't trust those girls!"

"They might be a new hero team for all we know." Masashi finished frowning at his black haired brother.

"Yeah well- " Tamotsu said before Hideaki interpreted him.

"Give it time. Like I said, dad told the girls that they'll have to tell us soon or later." Hideaki said.

* * *

**One week later...**

**December 25, 2032, 3:34 p.m. **

It was now Christmas, a time for happiness and joy. The girls were now at the Kitzawa household, celebrating Christmas with the boys' family. The reason why they were here, not at their home with their families were unknown. Ken and Kuriko didn't even mind, they were very welcoming to the girls. And even Pears had taken a liking to them!

In the Kitzawa house, everyone was full of joy. The boys decided that instead of avoiding them (the girls), they just pretended nothing had happened much to Tamotsu 's dismay. In the kitchen Kuriko was making cookies with Masami. Masashi eating the other cookies that had been taken out of the oven a few hours before, including the burnt ones.

Ken was in the living room reading the newspaper, while Hideaki started a fire in the fireplace. Tamotsu and Hoshi were competing against each other in a video game called 'Smash Bro Brawl'. (A/N I do not own the game...) Grandpa Kitzawa was snoring gently on the couch. Honoo was staring out of the living room window while petting a sleeping Pears, it was snowing outside pretty heavy.

Hideaki noticed that Honoo has been watching the snow falling for the last ten minutes. "I'm going outside to get more wood" He told his father as he made his way to the closet to get his boots, gloves and winter coat. And then he went outside to the shed.

When Hideaki was gathering woods logs from the shed where it had a supply of wood for the winter, he felt as someone was watching him. He looked around but saw no one. As when Hideaki stocked the last of the woods into a bag that was designed to hold heavy woods, he yelped and dropped the bag when he felt something hard and cold hit his back. He turned around to see Honoo dressed in her winter clothing, she was smiling while holding a snowball in her hand. She then threw the snowball to his face, it wasn't hard but it was freezing cold! And it wasn't often that Hideaki saw the fun side of Honoo.

"Oh it's on!" Hideaki laughed as he quickly made a snowball and threw at Honoo. A snowball fight quickly began as they kept throwing snowball at each other, laughing the whole time. They didn't realize that Kuriko and Ken were watching them from the glass door, smiling.

The snowball fight ended quickly as it had began due to Hideaki and Honoo laughing so much. But Hideaki made his final snowball, a big but sloppy snowball and dumped on Honoo, she yelped from the sudden shock of cold. After she recovered from the 'attack', Honoo jumped on Hideaki's back forcing him to give her a back-piggy ride. They was laughing so hard that Hideaki suddenly lost his balance and fell, taking Honoo with him.

They now were in a awkward pose, Hideaki had somehow turned his body at the last minute. And now Honoo was on him, a rosy red blush was on her face. One more inch closer and they would be kissing. They started to lean.

"Hideaki! Honoo! The hot chocolates is ready!" Masashi yelled, interrupting their moment.

Honoo suddenly stood up, breaking their sort of awkward embrace. And helped Hideaki to stand up. "I'll just... I'll just go back inside. You coming?" Honoo said, a blush was still visible on her face, either from the cold or from what had occurred earlier.

"Uh ye-yeah." Hideaki said, picking the now snow-covered wood logs and walked back to the house with Honoo. Inside they were welcomed with the scent of chocolate and the warmth of the fire nearby.

* * *

**December 25 2032, 8:32 p.m**

Hours later after they were warmed up from the chocolates and from the fire, Ken and Kuriko were siting on a two-person love seat. Grandpa Kitzawa was sitting on a armchair, Pears on his laps. The girls quickly took the couch, forcing the boys to sit on the floor. They currently were watching a cheesy Christmas movie.

_**Jingle bells, Jingle bells**_

_**Jingle all the way**_

_**Oh what fun, **_

_**It is to ride, **_

_**In a one-horse open sleigh**_

_**Hey!**_

_**Jingle bells, Jingle bells**_

_**Jingle all the way**_

_**Oh what fun, **_

_**It is to ride,**_

_**In a one-horse open sleigh**_

_**Hey! **_

The girls gasped when the carol from the outside was singing 'Jingle Bells'. They quickly ran to the front door where the carol was.

_**Dashing through the snow**_

_**On a one-horse open sleigh, **_

_**Over the fields we go, **_

_**Laughing all the way**_

_**Haha! **_

_**Bells on bobtails ring, **_

_**Making spirits bright, **_

_**What fun it is to laugh and sing**_

_**A sleighing song tonight, **_

_**(Oh! )**_

Kuriko laughed and made her way to the door with everyelse following. The girls were singing along to the song, Hideaki thought that they had lovely voices.

_**Jingle bells, Jingle bells**_

_**Jingle all the way**_

_**Oh what fun, **_

_**It is to ride, **_

_**In a one-horse open sleigh**_

_**Hey! **_

_**Jingle bells, Jingle bells**_

_**Jingle all the way**_

_**Oh what fun, **_

_**It is to ride, **_

_**In a one-horse open sleigh**_

_**Hey!**_

Hideaki wished that everything would be normal for _**once**_. But for now, he could live with it. Hideaki smiled as he heard Honoo and her friends repeating the song.

_**Jingle bells, Jingle bells**_

_**Jingle all the way**_

_**Oh what fun, **_

_**It is to ride, **_

_**In a one-horse open sleigh**_

_**Hey! **_

_**Jingle bells, Jingle bells**_

_**Jingle all the way**_

_**Oh what fun, **_

_**It is to ride, **_

_**In a one-horse open sleigh**_

_**Hey!**_

_**Dashing through the snow**_

_**On a one-horse open sleigh, **_

_**Over the fields we go, **_

_**Laughing all the way**_

_**Haha! **_

_**Bells on bobtails ring, **_

_**Making spirits bright, **_

_**What fun it is to laugh and sing**_

_**A sleighing song tonight, **_

_**(Oh! )**_

_**Jingle bells, Jingle bells**_

_**Jingle all the way**_

_**Oh what fun, **_

_**It is to ride, **_

_**In a one-horse open sleigh**_

_**Hey! **_

_**Jingle bells, Jingle bells**_

_**Jingle all the way**_

_**Oh what fun, **_

_**It is to ride, **_

_**In a one-horse open sleigh**_

_**Hey!**_

_**Merry Christmas!**_

_'Best Christmas ever' _ Hideaki thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 of Everlasting**

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter name: Chemical Y**

**January 6 2033, 3:12 p.m. **

Hideaki was very angry right now. Why you might ask, it was because of the Firestorm Girls had just robbed the Chiba Bank in Osaka which was a few hour south of New Townsville. And it was just after Christmas. The boys and Ken were very shocked when the news about the girls were on television, especially Pears, she never did sense their black auras.

It was now the last weekend before school started. In Hideaki's room, Hideaki was looking through the Firestorm Girls' files on his laptop with his brothers since bit by bit of new information was added everyday.

"Calm down Hideaki, we'll get them sooner or later." Masashi said. Not taking his eyes off the laptop screen. "Scroll down more."

"Hey... Wait, look at this." Tamotsu said, pointing at a archive next to a picture of the Firestorm girls on a boat but they were younger, probably around eleven or twelve years old. "The reason why the Firestorm Girls are more powerful than most heroes and villains is because their blood contains Chemical Y." Tamotsu said, reading the archive

"Chemical Y? What is that?" Hideaki asked his brother.

"Well the archive says those with Chemical Y are offsprings (children) of those with Chemical Z, but rarely they are born with the Chemical Y, normally they are born with Chemical Z. However those who have Chemical Y are faster, stronger and in some cases can heal all kind of wounds. Their strength and powers increases when they get older until they die. And they normally usually live to be two or three hundred years..." Masashi trailed off, amazed and a little scared.

"The Firestorm girls are the first ones to be born with Chemical Y in over a thousand and five hundred years after the last one was born. They often have element powers, sometime more than one." Hideaki continued where Masashi had trailed off. "That mean Blaze's is fire, Beauty is lightness and Briar is earth."

"And darkness." Tamotsu added "The last time we fought, she did a shield of darkness. It was called uh... Reaper's Cloak or something like that."

"We really have no idea what we're up against do we?" Masashi sighed.

* * *

**January 6 2033, 7:29 p.m.**

In a mansion deep in the dark woods, a young lady with scarlet hair and unnatural red eyes was pacing furiously in a huge living room, leaving a light red streak behind her. Her two friends were sitting on a nearby couch, watching the red haired girl.

"Questo è LUI di colpa! Lo so!" (This is HIM's fault! I know it!) The red haired girl exclaimed in italian, her birth language.

"Blaze, perché si deve incolpa sempre su di LUI? Sai che non abbiamo alcuna prova?" (Blaze, why must you always blame on HIM? You know that we have no proof?) A pretty blond haired with ocean blue eyes girl said to Blaze in italian.

"Sì proprio di Bellezza. Che cos'hai contro di LUI? Non è che ha fatto qualcosa di male a noi. Giusto?" (Yeah Beauty's right. What have you got against HIM? It's not like he did anything bad to us. Right?) Another girl with onyx black hair and dark green eyes said.

The red haired girl, Blaze was silent and looked down at the rug. A few seconds passed when she looked up to the black haired girl. "Non è successo niente, non preoccuparti per me Briar. Ad ogni modo, come dicevo prima, hai capito il piano?" (Nothing happened, don't worry about me Briar. Anyway as I was saying before, do you understand the plan?) Blaze said to the black haired girl.

"Sì. Vi aspettiamo per Hack e disattivare l'allarme, dopo che sarò ombra dentro e ottenere l'Amuleto Moonlight mentre Beauty vegliano per le Titantuff Ragazzi." (Yes. We wait for you to hack and disarm the alarm, after that I'll shadow inside and get the Moonlight Amulet while Beauty keeps an eye out for the Titantuff Boys.) Briar said.

"Buono. Noi partiremo a mezzanotte." (Good. We will depart at midnight.) Blaze smiled darkly, her red eyes sparkled.

* * *

**January 7 2033, 12:14 p.m.**

All was quiet in the city of New Townsville, everyone was in their bed, sleeping. All but the three cloaked figures making their way to the Morebucks Mansion. One of them left the group to hide behind a bush and took out a stolen high-tech laptop and then began to hack into the mansion's alarms and disarm them.

Once it was done, the other two cloaked figures sneaked into the mansion. One pulled open a window, its lock had been broken due to the alarm disarm. And the other one quietly crawled inside, moving so that the other one could get in. It was done quickly and successfully.

One of the two figures stayed behind to keep a lookout while the other keeps going somewhere unknown. A few minutes later the figure arrived at a door in the East Wing of the Morebucks Mansion. The figure then opened the door to see laser beams all around a case that was holding a stunning necklace with a big, raw moonstone hanging from it.

The figure silently made its way through the laser, years of gymnastics had surely paid off. The figure finally arrived at the case, then the figure opened the case and took the necklace which shone in the moonlight. The figure went through the lasers agin and left the room and began sneaking to where the other figure was. Suddenly a beep was sounded, the figure quickly put a hand into the hood and pulled a choker with a skull charm on it. The figure pulled the skull charm into half, revealing a small communicator inside.

"Briar, you have to hurry up! The Titantuff Boys is her-" A voice said before a crash was heard. "Broken is coming after you! Blaze sa-" The communicator suddenly went dead.

"Beauty!" Briar quietly yelled and covered her mouth. She didn't want Broken to find her so easily. But Briar heard a chuckle behind her, she turned to where she heard the chuckle from. But Briar didn't see anyone, just the wall.

"I'm here." Someone taunted.

Briar turned around but still found no one.

"No here!" The voice laughed.

Briar turned again but nothing was there.

The game lasted for five minute until Briar quickly ran to a nearby dark room. Hoping that the smug voice would follow her so she could catch whoever it was. Briar waited for a full minute before the door opened.

"Black Angel!" Briar shouted, putting her scythe front of her. A black spirit shot out of it and headed to the unknown figure.

"Grass Whistle!" A sound shield reflected the fallen angel's attack, the _**mansion**_ shook a little from the pressure of the attack.

_'Oh great. It's Broken.'_ Briar thought as she quickly made her way to the window but is quickly stopped by Broken putting his hands on her waist and pulled her to him. Briar could smell his manly scent, she admitted that she liked the smell. '_No snap out it! You're a Jojo!'_

"You're not getting away this time." Broken growled dangerously. To be honest, he kind of scared her now but Briar pushed her thoughts away. She turned her head to glare at Broken, her dark green eyes to his forest green eyes and their lips inches away from each other.

"Let me go!" Briar snarled and tried to pull herself out of Broken's grip on her waist. _'When did he get so strong?'_ Briar thought.

"Make me." Broken said, his voice still in a dangerous tone. Challenging her.

Briar smirked. _'Hmm, so he want to play the game? And I know what game to __**play.**__'_ She then took Broken's face toward her, kissing him. Broken, taken back in a surprise, had loosened his arms which were around Briar's waist. But suddenly Briar pulled back and flipped Broken over, his back hit the floor loudly. His breath was knocked out, leaving him gasping for air.

Briar took the chance to escape, but not without looking back to the place where Broken was laying still catching his breath. She smiled in a apologetic way, and then jumped off the window to meet her cousins whom defeated their counterparts in the mansion in the woods.

When Briar had arrived at the mansion, her cousins were already there.

"Did you get the necklace?" Blaze asked. Still sore that Bane had defeated her.

Briar nodded and pulled out the necklace, it sparkled in the moonlight. She then handed it to Blaze who took it.

"Minding telling us why are you so hyped up?" Briar chuckled.

"Oh nothing **important**"

She then went upstair to her room, snickering. Her cousins looked at each other, curious what had happened between Briar and Broken during their battle.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Hello! If you were wondering about the last chapter. I just feel like switching out of Hideaki's point of view for a little bit. I just hope you all like the story! And I apologize for the many word and grammar errors. If you do have a suggestion/idea for this story and probably a twist to it, PLEASE tell me! I would like some help! Enjoy the chapter! **

**-Noodles830**

* * *

**Chapter Name: Tempest**

**January 19 2033, 3:51 p.m. **

Hideaki walked out of his home in his winter coat to a bookstore with a small coffee store inside. The Morebucks family had been shocked when they heard that their most precious treasure, the Moonlight Amulet had been stolen. His father said that it was lucky that the Moonlight Amulet couldn't be used to take over the world since it did not have any powers. Ken also said that there was a possible chance that the Firestorm Girls were looking for the Hidden Amulets.

HIdeaki broke out of his thoughts when he entered the coffee store. He ordered his favorite, Raspberry Mocha and sat down on one of those comfy cushion chairs. Hideaki then went back to drinking his coffee and ponding on what his father said about the Amulets almost a week ago. His father said that there once had been seven Hidden Amulets in the world, the amulets held unspeakable powers. But now there were three left since the other had been destroyed.

He tried to recall the names of the Hidden Amulets. The ones that was destroyed was the Dream Amulet, Solar Amulet, Dragean Amulet and the Twilight Amulet. All remains were the Mirror Amulet, Lunar Amulet and the Phoenix Amulet. However, his father said that the one that the Firestorm Girls stole was a fake.

Hideaki sighed and looked into his coffee cup, seeing that it was now empty. He then threw the cup into a nearby trash bin and went to some bookshelves to look for some books. Hideaki saw a small and old book tightly shoved between two other more newer books. It took a while and a lot of pulling to get the small book out.

It was some kind of ancient book, its ash black cover had faded through time. He then opened the book to the first page.

**PROPERTY OF ZENSHIN KITZAWA **

**1564-1655 A.D **

Hideaki was surprised that the book used to belong to his adopted father's ancestors. He then turned to the next page.

**CHEMICAL X- Page 4-20 **

**CHEMICAL Y- Page 21-40 **

**CHEMICAL Z- Page 41-60 **

_'Bingo.'_ Hideaki thought and smirked.

* * *

**January 19 2033, 8:00 p.m.**

Deep in the woods, a mansion stood in the heart of the forest, hidden away from the city's view. A young girl with red hair sat in her room, she was fingering a necklace but not any regular necklace, it was the Moonlight Amulet. The girl was lost in thoughts, but is pulled out as she heard a bird cry.

The girl gasped and smiled, she then ran to her window to see a bird flying toward her window. The girl held out a arm for the bird to grab on. As the bird came into the light, its scarlet and orange feathers glimmered in the light, it stood out of the white snow. It was a phoenix. The phoenix flew and perched it's talons gently on the girl's arm.

The girl reached into a pouch that the phoenix was holding in it's talon, she pulled out three letters. One for herself and one for her two friends. The girl ran her fingers through the phoenix's soft feathers.

"Well hello Tempest. Had a good trip from China? Hmm?" The girl said to the phoenix, chuckling a little. The phoenix, Tempest as it was called, flapped its wings and flew inside the girl's room. The girl opened her letter.

_**Dear Blaze, **_

_**Your aunts and I just arrived at the Qincheng Prison. Just in time for your father and uncles' trails. The China Government still refuses to allow them plane tickets to New Townsville. Hope my time as a lawyer in Rome pays off! Is everything there okay? Grandpa Jojo still insane? Hope everything goes well there. And good luck telling your cousins about the HIM situation, you really need to tell them soon! **_

_**Love Mom **_

_**Ps. Your father and your uncles says hi! **_

Blaze smiled sadly and let a hot tear escape her eyes as she look at the picture on her bedroom wall. She walked to the wall, not bothering to wipe the tears that now was streaming on her face.

Blaze then touched her favorite picture, it was taken in her hometown in Rome when she just was a baby. Her mother was holding Blaze, smiling. While her father stood behind her mother, holding her waist, also smiling- well smirking.

Blaze clearly was the spitting image of her mother, with their orange hair (Blaze's hair a shade darker than her mother) and their slim figure, heart-shaped face and C-cup breasts. And their love of sweets. However Blaze had her father's crimson red eyes.

"Happy birthday mom." Blaze said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**A long one! Sorry if it annoys you...**

* * *

**Chapter name: Two Little Surprises**

**February 14 2033, 1:54 p.m. **

Hideaki tapped his fingers on the desk, and looked at the clock. Only six minutes left until the final bell. He then looked at his eighth period drama teacher, the teacher was droning about how to do a proper speech.

**(Five minutes)**Hideaki could feel all of the girls' gaze on the back of his head. He had to get out of here before the bell rang. Why you might ask. It was because according to Hana Morebucks, the Kitzawa Brothers were one of the hottest boys in the school. **(Four minutes)**Eventually all of the freshmen, sophomores, juniors and senior girls heard about the brothers. And since today was Valentines Day... Almost all of the girls in New Townsville High were now out for a competition for the Kitzawa Brothers' love.

**(Three minutes**)The book that Hideaki had found a few weeks ago proved useful to him. It had some extra information about the three chemicals. Chemical X was the oldest and the weakest out of the three chemicals. Dated back to the Edo era, when the Chaki Chaki Girls, the first ones to have the chemical, guarded Japan from HIM.

Eventually Chemical X somehow 'revolutionized (Spelled right?) to Chemical Z centuries later after the Edo era. Years ago when Hideaki's father and grandfather had shoved a sweet in the chemical that they were working on by mistake. **(Two minutes)**And from that mistake, Chemical Z was created and shortly after that the Powerpuff Girls were created.

Chemical Y, the second oldest, first appeared not created was in between the 500 A.D to 600 A.D by a young man in Russia. The young man was from a long line of people who had Chemical X in their blood. It was said somewhere that Chemical Y was some kind of special mutation. The young man had the Chemical Y and had the ability to see the future, he saved his home village countless times. Until the Hunters caught him. **(One minute)**

The Hunters were a group of people who wanted power, and a lot of it. So when they heard about the young man's power, they then went out to hunt for him. However the young man saw a vision, his last one, that three, born with Chemical Y but more powerful than most will destroy the Hunters. He then wrote in a book somewhere a week before he was killed. After the young man was found and killed, the leader still wanted more power and kept hunting for more. The reason why those with Chemical Y were very rare to find, because the Hunter always finds them first. The book was somehow handled to Zenshin Kitzawa almost a thousand years later.

_Ring _

_Ring _

_Ring _

Hideaki quickly stood up and grabbed his backpack and ran out of class. He then ran down the hallways, girls behind him with hearts in their eyes. Hideaki made a sharp turn and then ran down the stairs (His classroom was on the third floor), shoving few people. He finally arrived at the first floor and ran to the doors. Hideaki looked back, a big group of girls, Hana in the lead were seconds behind him.

He quickly sprinted, and made his way out of the school. But he didn't stop there, Hideaki kept running, trying to lose the fangirls. Ten minutes later, when Hideaki was sure that he had lost them, he stopped running. Hideaki looked around and saw that he was in the New Townsville park, it was gorgeous at this time of the year. Pink flowers blooming on the tree and the flowers on the grass were also starting to bloom signaling the beginning of spring. Butterflies were starting to show up but there were still few, since the flowers haven't bloomed fully.

Hideaki started to walk on the ground trail, it wasn't for another five minutes when he heard crying near one of the trees. Hideaki tried to detect where it was coming from, but eventually he found the person who was crying behind a cherry blossom tree. It was Honoo.

"Honoo?" Hideaki said. Trying to not scare her.

Honoo looked up, he saw tears in her brown eyes. She then sighed and said, "Hey Hideaki, what are you doing here?"

The sight of her crying broke Hideaki's heart. Hideaki sat next to her, making Honoo tense up a little but she soon relaxed. "What's wrong?" He asked Honoo.

"Ho-Hoshi and Masami... They're mad at me." Honoo started to tear up. A sad look grazed on her eyes. "I should've told them earlier..." She mumbled quietly, so quiet Hideaki had to strain his ears to hear her.

He wrapped his arm around Honoo when she started crying again. A few minutes when she had calmed down she put her head on Hideaki's shoulder. "All of this... It's just..." She sighed. "And it had just to happened to be on my sixteenth birthday."

Hideaki was surprised. "It's your birthday today?" Honoo nodded. Hideaki smirked when a idea came to him, he then stood up and held out a hand for Honoo to grab. "Coming m'lady?"

"Where are we going?" Honoo asked, taking Hideaki's hand.

"Somewhere special." Hideaki said with a smirk. He then ran, dragging Honoo by the hand.

* * *

**February 14 2033, 3:00 p.m.**

Honoo was very curious what Hideaki was up to. First he had dragged her to his home where his brand new car was. But not before when Hideaki made a quick call to someone, after he was done, he then dragged Honoo once again to his car. Currently, they were just outside of New Townsville where most of the farms were.

Thirty minutes later, Hideaki finally arrived at a huge house. Hideaki stepped out of the car and walked to the house with Honoo following. He knocked on the door, and a little girl around six or seven years old opened the door. The little girl's face brightened when she saw Hideaki.

"Hideaki!" The little girl yelled happily and hugged Hideaki, but she only hugged his legs since she was short compared to Hideaki's height of 5'9. The girl then ran inside and toward the living room screaming, "Daddy! Hideaki is here!"

Soon, a man walked out of the living room, he smiled when he saw Hideaki. "Ah Hideaki, you're here for the cubs?" The man chuckled at Honoo's puzzled face.

"Hello Natsuhisa, this is my friend Honoo." Hideaki said. "Honoo, this is Natsuhisa, the head of this farm."

"Ah welcome!" Natsuhisa said. "Follow me." The joyful man led them to a nearby barn outside. He then opened the barn doors and signaled for them to follow. As they went inside the barn, Honoo gasped when she saw two fox cubs.

"My wife found their mother dead, but the cubs were alive. So she brought them in and nursed them. The cubs became tame soon after that." Natsuhisa said. "We can't really keep them, because if we're caught with those cubs by the landlords, they'll close down the farm." He then looked at Honoo. "My wife was looking for someone who could take care of them. But all of them turned down the request. But then Hideaki suggested you. Please, will you take care of them?"

Honoo looked at the young fox cubs, they were playing with a ball of yarn. She then looked at Natsuhisa and nodded. "Sure, my mom wont mind. I'll take them."

The man's face broke into a huge grin. "My wife'll be happy! Oh by the way, my daughter, Ami, named them. The fox with the dark orange fur is a female, is called Maple while her brother, the one with the light orange fur is called Oak."

Honoo picked Maple, the female cub looked at her, the fox's eyes was a beautiful shade of apple green.

"Happy birthday Honoo." Hideaki said, smiling.

Honoo chuckled and put Maple down on the ground and walked to Hideaki. She then kissed Hideaki's cheek, his cheek turned bright pink.

"Thank you." Honoo said shyly, her cheeks also pink. She then looked at Natsuhisa. "So when I'll be able to take them?"

"You can do it now. The cubs are about six weeks old and now can eat solid food. I will give you the supply for taking care of them. But be careful, the cubs love to chew on **anything**." Natsuhisa said.

"Let do it now." Honoo smiled and picked Maple up, while Hideaki picked up Oak.

* * *

**Febraury 14 2033, 8:23 p.m.**

Hideaki drove to Honoo's home, with her help of course since Hideaki didn't know where it was. Soon they arrived at a house, it was your average and normal looking house with fresh mowed green lawn. A woman with black hair and brown eyes was standing at the door, watching.

Hideaki helped Honoo with the foxes and the supplies. The woman, Yugure

who was Honoo's mother, told him to put the supplies in the kitchen. He then said his good-byes to Honoo and her mother.

It wasn't until Hideaki had left, his car driving down the road until it was out of sight. Yugure said with a smile to her daughter. "What a nice man. What was your exact words you said to your cousins a few months ago?I think it was "Do NOT fall in love with the boys, you hear me?" She mimicked her daughter's voice.

"Oh shut it." Honoo rolled her eyes and went back to putting the supplies in the car trunk. Yugure laughed and helped her daughter with the supplies.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Review is love...**

* * *

**Chapter name: Red Ribbon**

**March 7 2033, 1:43 a.m. **

Deep in the woods, where a huge and beautiful mansion stood firm and strong. Everyone that lived there was sleeping, all except for a young girl with red hair. The girl was sitting by a fireplace, her red eyes watching the fire dancing on the wooden logs. The girl tapped her fingers on the end table next to the armchair where she was sitting.

She was also fingering a necklace with her other hand. The girl looked at the necklace, it was the Moonlight Amulet that she and her cousins had stolen two months ago. Of course she knew it was fake, it was just the inside of the amulet that she wanted.

The girl then pulled out her fans and started to split the Moonlight Amulet open.

_**Crack**_

The girl smiled in satisfaction and then opened the crack with her fans. Finally the amulet broken in half, and a small silver key fell out into the girl's open hand. She held out the key in her thumb and index finger. The silver key sparkled in reflection of the fire.

"Mirror Amulet here I come." The red haired girl chuckled.

* * *

**March 28 2033, 5:09 p.m.**

Hideaki was watching his brother, Tamotsu play "Halo" (A/N: I do not own the game) with Hoshi. The boys had invited the girls to their house to study for the finals which were next month. Currently they were taking a break.

Hideaki then looked to Masami and Honoo playing with Oak and Maple. The girls now were back being friends by the week after Honoo's birthday, Hoshi and Masami said that they couldn't stay mad at Honoo for long since they were close like as sisters.

You could say that everyone was very surprised at Honoo's birthday gifts, but they all loved the young foxes and even some pitched to help to raise them. The foxes were now almost three months old, they had grown larger but still not full grown yet.

"So..." Masashi said, trying to start a conversation.

Hideaki looked at his blond haired brother. "I think we're all done, we'll meet again next week." He said. Remembering that next week was Spring Break.

"I can't." Honoo said, lifting Oak into her arms. "I have to go to my aunt's house that week."

"The really rich one?" Hoshi turned to Honoo, but not before pausing the game. Honoo rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Well I have to go, I'll be leaving for my aunt's tomorrow." Honoo then lifted Maple with her other arm. "See you all at school!" Honoo exited the house and went to her car which she had gotten on her birthday from her father, Hideaki was still curious about her father, Honoo didn't speak of her father often. However she did not expected Hideaki to follow her.

"Hey Honoo, you dropped this." Hideaki said as he held out a long red strip of ribbon to Honoo. She gasped and took the ribbon after she had put the foxes into the backseat of her car.

"Thank you!" Honoo smiled and hugged Hideaki, Hideaki's face quickly became red. _'Why am I blushing?'_ Hideaki thought as he hugged her back awkwardly. Honoo finally pulled away and said her good-byes and entered her car.

Hideaki waved her goodbye until her car drove out of view. He was startled when he heard a chuckle and a hand on his shoulder.

"You really have fallen for her. Hard." His brother, Tamotsu chuckled. Hideaki only rolled his eyes and shoved his brother.

* * *

**March 28 2033, 8:34 p.m.**

Dusk had come and went, darkness now covered the city but it was still bright because of the streetlights and plus there was a full moon tonight. Three figures sat on the roof edges of a old building. The moonlight still was enough for the figures's faces to be visible. Their face revealed the Firestorm Girls.

Blaze was looking at the Kitzawa Lab, her red hair shone in the moonlight. "We have to get into the lab. But how?" She mumbled, trying to think of something. "The Titantuff Boys'll just catch us."

Blaze smirked when a idea came to her. "Brair. Beauty. Here's what we need to do is..." She whispered to her teammates and cousins. Brair and Beauty both nodded when they had got the plan.

* * *

**March 28 2033, 9:07 p.m.**

_Beep _

_Beep _

_Beep_

A sigh came out of the room as a boy of sixteen and with red hair sat up on his bed. The boy- well a teenager answered his necklace which was a communicator. A robot dog showed up on the screen.

"Pears... What is it?" The boy rubbed his eyes, trying to wake him a little.

"Sorry to awake you up Hideaki but it's the Firestorm Girls, two of them in the downtown area." The robot dog, Pears, said.

"Two of them?" Hideaki blinked in surprise. "Which one is missing?"

"Not sure but they're really destroying the downtown. You better get there now." Pears said, a little shaken up. The robot dog had never been good at handling the Firestorm Girls situation.

Hideaki nodded, and then transformed so he could meet his brothers on the roof.

_"Bashing Bane!"_ Hideaki shouted as a bright light covered him. When the light had faded away, he was in his hero form. Bane than went out of his bedroom window and flew to the roof. Finally, Bane shot off to the night sky with his brothers.

* * *

**March 28 2033, 9:17 p.m.**

When the Titantuff boys had arrived at the downtown, they didn't expected to see so much destroyed. Many stores had been destroyed in and through, few of the trees had been bent into a weird angle, one even was in a knot!

"Fallen Angel's Wrath!" A yell was heard from behind.

"Aqua Ring!" Bandit yelled, putting his gloves in front of him. A shield of water was made just in time as the dark attack clashed against the shield. The water shield faded quickly as Bandit put his hands down.

Brair was hovering above the ground by a few feet, her scythe glowing dark green. Beauty was on the opposite side, her weapon, a staff, was also glowing but in ocean blue.

"Shame that Blaze couldn't join us tonight, she had some er... Business to do." Brair chuckled, her eyes locked on Broken's. "But at least you still have us..." Brair twirled her scythe with her hand, she then hit the ground with the sharp tip of her weapon. "Earthquake!"

The Titantuff Boys quickly jumped out of the way as stones quickly started to shake, the ground became lumpy and cracks was spreading. They were forced to fly, hovering above the ground by six feet.

"Solar Beam!" Beauty yelled as she pointed her staff's head at Bandit. A bright beam quickly charged, giving him no time to escape or put up a shield. A loud crash was heard when Bandit flew into a nearby car. Bane winced at the sound of metal scratching as Bandit stood up.

"Ice Claws!" Bandit yelled as ice formed on his gloves, making sharp claws. He then slashed the place where Beauty was, but he caught empty air. Beauty appeared by Brair's side. The girls then combined their weapons' power to make a shield.

_Reaper's Cloak! _

_Glowing Stars!_

They then casted at the boys. The boys tried to get out but failed, the shield had blocked their attacks.

"Let see if you can get out of that. I know I can't!" Beauty chuckled a little. Enjoying the boys' struggles to get out of the shield.

"Oh look at the time, I guess our work here is finished. Bye-bye!" Brair laughed as she pulled out a smoke ball and threw it to the floor where it broke and smoke quickly covered the girls. When the smoke was gone, and so was the girls.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**HI! Thank so much for the reviews! Ok, I'm calm now... This chapter will be a bit sad and a few cursing involved. Just a warning! And PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! Thanks! **

**-Noodles830**

* * *

**Chapter name: Captured**

**April 2 2033, 12:32 a.m. **

It was now very early in the morning, just after midnight. All lights was turned off in a small village in Italy. But once again, one was still awake. A cloaked figure quickly made its way just in the edges of the woods, keeping a watch on the village. Waiting for the right time. But suddenly, a quiet gasp came from the cloaked figure, the figure had sensed someone else. Its red eyes which were revealed by a young woman pulling her hood, only slightly so her scarlet hair would not be revealed too much. It was Blaze of the Firestorm Girls. She had came alone, in search for a certain amulet. Her eyes scanned everywhere, looking for anything out of place.

Blaze then silently made her way back to the shelter. The cold wind bit at her cheeks as she walked through the night filled forest. Blaze pulled the dark cloak's hood tighter over her head to block the cold and shadow her face.

She snapped her head to the left and scanned the trees, something seemed amiss. The bark moved ever so slightly and the brush around it snapped and broke. Imprints of shoes slowly appeared drawing closer to her. At that moment she knew they had found her.

Blaze sprinted forward at a break neck pace watching as the shadows of trees followed her. With luck they wouldn't catch her and maybe they hadn't seen her face. She glanced behind her to see the bark being ripped off the trees left and right and trails of dust flying into the night air. Blaze turned around just in time for her to see a tree branch in her path but she saw it too late. It caught her face opening a small cut on her cheek and ripped her hood off. Her long red hair tumbled down her left shoulder, her red eyes shone in the moonlight. A chorus of high pitched screams echoed through the forest.

"Oh joy, they recognize me." Blaze mumbled to herself while pushing herself harder. She could almost see her makeshift shelter which had her fans inside, but suddenly a hand grabbed her shoulder blades and slammed her down on the forest floor hard. Blaze was harshly flipped onto her back and kicked about ten times in the ribs mercilessly before the shadows shimmered into existence. Six of them stood around Blaze and one sat on her, holding her down.

One of them took a step forward and bent down onto her level only inches away from her face. It was the leader of the Hunters, the leader was in his early thirties, with dark brown hair covered his head and his yellow eyes shone out in the darkness. A long scar ran through from his left eye to his neck. The man smiled a cruel smile of sharp jagged teeth.

"Temhota." Blaze growled at the man.

"Long time no see." The man, Temhota, said with a evil smirk.

* * *

**April 6 2033, 4:32 p.m.**

A loud sigh came from Hideaki as he worked on his english homework. Spring Break had ended a few days ago and school was now back to session. Honoo was still with her aunt, and won't be back until next week. Funny, he thought that Masami looked a little panicky when she told him about Honoo.

Hideaki groaned when he stood up, his back was somehow still sore from the shield that the Firestorm Girls had trapped him and his brothers a few weeks ago. He and his brothers had tried everything to destroy the shield but failed. The attempts had left the boys drained and _very_ sore. Finally when his father had arrived and broke the shield, he also explained that the shield could only be destroyed on its outside.

Finals were now getting closer and closer, and homework was increasing, much to Tamotsu's dismay. Hideaki walked downstairs to the kitchen to get a snack. As he was about to reach for the snack, he heard a loud thump upstairs and sighed as he realized that Tamotsu fell asleep again while studying.

"He needs to stop dozing off and focus otherwise he'll fail and go to summer school." Hideaki murmured to himself while grabbing a bag of cheetos. He then walked to the living room and sat on the small armchair. He then began to ponder about what had happened a few weeks ago.

The archive that he and his brothers had read was true about those with Chemical Y gain power quickly as time went. The Firestorm Girls were getting stronger every time when they meet in battle. But he was very curious and puzzled about the disappearance of Blaze a few weeks ago. Clearly, the girls were up to something.

_'But what?'_ Hideaki thought. He then saw that the chip bag was now empty. After throwing the bag into the trash and licking his fingers clean of cheetos cheese, Hideaki went upstair to see Tamotsu leaving his room, rubbing his eyes to get rid of the sleep.

"Hey what are you doing?" Hideaki asked his brother. Tamotsu turned his head to look at his 'older' brother, his tired eyes blinking.

"Uh? Oh, I'm going to the field. I need some exercise after being cramped like that for _hours_." Tamotsu said. Yawning a bit. "See ya." He then walked downstair. Hideaki rolled his eyes and went to his room to study for the finals.

* * *

**April 6 2033, 4:45 p.m.**

Tamotsu had walked the the field. He wasn't in the mood to drive to the field which was next to New Townsville High. Tamotsu was deep in his thoughts while he walked. His thoughts were still in a mess since when Briar had **kissed** him on the night when the Firestorm Girls had stolen the Moonlight Amulet.

He sighed loudly. Why in the world that a girl, a **villain**, could affect him like that? Tamotsu didn't even know her! But yet... He felt that he knew her from somewhere. Tamotsu was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't realize that he had arrived at the field.

"Hey!" A yell pulled Tamotsu back to reality. He looked around and saw Hoshi with a soccer ball in her arms.

"Wanna play?" Hoshi asked, throwing the ball into the ground. "I bet I can beat you." She smirked.

"Yeah right. Like you can." Tamotsu rolled his eyes, he then stole the ball from Hoshi.

"What-" Hoshi started, a bit surprised. "Hey!" She shouted, running after Tamotsu. Stealing the ball. The game had begun.

* * *

**April 6 2033, 8:28 p.m.**

Darkness.

It was what Blaze first saw when she woke up from a deep sleep. The Hunters had drugged her, to decrease the chances of her escaping. When she tried to move, she felt **pain** in her body. Blaze groaned but managed to stay wake, she also felt ropes wrapped around her tightly.

"Don't even bother trying to escape. It's designed not to break under very strong pressure." Someone said next to her.

Blaze gasped and turned around to see Temhota with a lamp and a burned bread.

"What do you want?" She hissed at him.

"The Mirror Amulet, of course." Temhota said. "Now, tell me where it is and I'll give you this." He held out the bread for Blaze to see.

"Go to hell!" Blaze snarled as she tried to get out of the ropes.

Temhota only chuckled and tsked. "Didn't your mother teach you not to cuss? Oh I forgot, you **left **her."

"Shut up bastard!" Blaze yelled, still struggling against the ropes.

"Well, I guess you won't be eating tonight." He chuckled, his golden eyes sparkled darkly. "We'll see who is the one in control." And with that, Temhota left the room.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**If some of you dont know, Kitzawa is Utonium in japanese.**

* * *

**Chapter Name: A Spark**

**April 9 2033, 3:34 a.m. **

Near in the forest of northern Italy, where the Castellana Caves were. But it wasn't a typical cave. You might ask why. It was because there was a hidden city there, inhabited by those who called themselves the Hunters.

The Hunters were a special kind of the Human race, due to their shapeshifting abilities. Which was also the reason how the werewolves legend began. Their ancestor, Sumerki, the first shapeshifter. He founded the city, Okhato, by using the stolen Chemical Y from the man in Russia around in 500 A.D.

The city was oddly upside down, built on the cave ceiling. Giving it a unique look, especially when on twilight when the cave crystals glow. Making a beautiful multi-color light when reflected on the city's windows. Bridges were everywhere, helping the Okhato citizen to get to places around in the city.

But deep in the Okhota dungeons, (which was in the top, inside the ceiling) where the captives lived. Mostly those who broke the law, vampires and demons. It also inculded a certain red haired girl, who was prisoned in the deepest area of the dungeons.

The red haired girl was **starved**, she hasn't eaten anything in days. She was still refusing to tell where the Mirror Amulet was, costing her food. Temhota had tried everything, starve her, bribe her and even beating her. That girl was stubborn, very stubborn, just like her father. He was starting to give up, but he _still_ wanted that amulet.

The red haired girl, who was called Blaze. Was very weak, but she was still determined to keep her mouth shut and suffer until her surprise 'visitor' comes. Blaze smiled a little, soon she would be out of here. Temhota was going down.

* * *

**April 9 2033, 7:35 p.m.**

Something was wrong, Hideaki knew it. Something terrible was happening, and he had the feeling that Honoo was somehow involved. First it was Masami trying to making more excuses for Honoo's long disappearance. Second was Pears, she was getting more anxious every day, she was saying that she felt a strong disturbance, but couldn't locate where it was.

And third, well... There was no third, but Hideaki had a uneasy feeling in his stomach even since spring break ended. He also noticed that the villains were behaving strangely. Sure, they were strange in their own ways, but they were acting in a complete new level of strangeness.

Hideaki sighed and put his head on his math book, a huge headache was starting to form. "I need an Advil." He murmured, taking his head off his arm and went to the bathroom. Hideaki then looked for the Advil bottle in the medicine cabinet.

After Hideaki had taken the advil, he then went back to his bedroom. A few minutes later, when Hideaki heard a cry outside of his bedroom window. He was puzzled, when he went to the window and opened it. What Hideaki wasn't expecting to see a **huge** red-orange bird flying toward him.

When the bird had arrived at the window, it perched on the window frame. And the bird pulled a small note with its beak out of the bag, where the bird's talons was holding. The bird nodded the note to Hideaki as if it was telling him to take it.

Hideaki took the note out the bird's beak, staring at the beak as if it would snap his hand any moment. He read the** note**.

_Greeting Hideaki,_

_I ask you to please to give the letter to your father. I don't want one of his chemicals react badly from her flying inside. It is very important so please do not lose or read it. Ember will give the letter to you when you finish reading this note._

_Thank you,_

_A Old Friend._

Hideaki guessed that Ember was the bird in front of him, the name clearly fitted the bird's red-orange feathers. The bird, Ember, pulled out a letter and nodded it to Hideaki, he took the letter that was for his father. When Ember flew away, Hideaki was very surprised to see the bird suddenly burst into fire. But it was still alive.

"A phoenix huh." Hideaki murmured, blinking his eyes. He couldn't believe that the myth actually existed. He then chuckled, shaking his head, and walked to his father's lab so he could give the letter to his father.

* * *

**April 10 2033, 12:23 a.m.**

It was almost time. The red haired girl, tied by a special kind of rope that would withdraw her strength, was counting down the time. She somehow held time when she was captured by the Hunters. Right now the red haired girl knew it was around midnight.

She could hear the guards outside of her cage with their heavy uniform, making noises as they moved. The girl lightly smiled, knowing that the guard would receive an unexpected surprised in about...

_**CRASH**_

Now, the red haired girl's smile was now growing. She heard some noises and few curses as the lock was being picked. Soon enough, the lock broke free and the door opened revealing a small cloaked figure.

"About time." The red haired girl chuckled. "Do you have it?"

"Sorry Blaze, I had some unexpected delays. And yes, my mom has it now, along with your fans." The cloaked figure said as it tried to break the ropes. "Damn, what is this made out of?" The cloaked figure mumbled as it took out a small knife and began to cut through the ropes.

Finally the ropes broke, Blaze stood up, rubbing her rope burn on her arms. "And Temhota said the rope was **super strong**" She scoffed, shaking her head. "Lets get out of here."

Blaze walked out of the cage, the cloaked figure following. When they were at the stairs (dodging the guards on the way, and luckily, most of the prisoners were asleep) which led to the lower part of the dungeon, a part that was only for the guards or royals. She rubbed her hands together. "Lets see if I have some spark left." She then rubbed harder, and eventually a ball of fire formed on her hands.

"La vendetta della Fenice!" (Revenge of the Phoenix!) Blaze yelled in italian as the ball morphed into a phoenix, flying down the stairs (Remember that the city is upside down) and toward the 'royal' hall. "Come on, lets get out of here." She said as she grabbed the cloaked figure's cloak and ran to another stair which led to a open tower.

When they were in the open, the cloaked figure grabbed Blaze's hand and pulled her to the edge. The cloaked figure then whistled loudly. A loud screech could be heard, the cloaked figure then pulled Blaze off the building and toward the ground.

But suddenly the fall was broken by an unusually large bird, an eagle, catching them just in time. Blaze and the cloaked figure, were on a saddle of the back of the abnormal eagle, laughing. The figure's cloak was pulled back, revealing a girl of about fourteen years old with mid-length dark brown hair and purple eyes.

"Breeze." Blaze said, still laughing. "You are now my favorite cousin from now on."

"Good to know!" The brown haired girl, Breeze, said. Also laughing. "Oh my god, we should do that again!" She squealed.

"In your dreams." Someone said in front of the girls. Blaze and Breeze turned to see Breeze's mother watching them, smiling a little. Breeze had inherited her mother's looks, with the dark brown hair and the hyper attitude. But like her cousins, she had her father's eyes. Breeze's father was also on the front, 'driving' the bird to somewhere.

"We're going back to your home, Blaze. You have been gone for too long." Breeze's father said, not looking at the girls. "For now, you both should rest."

"Yes uncle." Blaze mumbled, setting her head on her arms. She was asleep by the time she was in a comfortable position on the saddle on the bird's back. She barely heard her aunt's voice.

_"She's so much like her parents. Especially her mother."_

* * *

**April 10 2033, 4:13 a.m.**

Temhota tapped his fingers on his chair. Thinking a plan that would get that red haired girl talking about the Amulet. He was snapped back to reality as he heard footsteps in front of him.

Temhota turned his attention to a small and scrawny looking boy in front of him.

He sighed. "What?"

"Er.. si-sir..." The small boy stammered. "Th-the pris-prisoner, Bl-blaze has es-escaped. And the roy-royal hall is on fire." The boy shrank back as he was done speaking.

Temhota's eyes widened at the news and sighed. "Honestly... That girl just amazes me sometimes." He then turned to the boy. "Please ask General Krov' to come here."

The boy nodded quickly and ran out of the room. Temhota then stood and walked to one of many windows.

"We will find you Jojo. One day. We will." He murmured


	13. Chapter 13

**Ch. 13**

* * *

**Chapter name: Memories**

**February 14 2022, 12:00 p.m. **

_Laughter. It was what the five year old girl first remembered. Back when she was young, when her father was still in her life. Back when she was carefree and innocent. Not knowing the dangers of the outside world. Back when she had both of her parent with her. _

_They were in her childhood home back in Italy, celebrating the little girl's birthday. It was sunny with no cloud in sight, it was warm she remembered. The home was very comfy and a relaxing place. With a small grapevine garden outside, the house was on a small hill. surrounded by beauty everywhere. _

_Her mother was smiling, her beautiful eyes sparkling. Even at a such young age, the girl could remember her mother's face, caring and loving. Many would said that the young girl was the spitting image of her mother when the girl became older. Her mother was holding out a small cake in front of the little girl, the candles on the cake was lit. She was singing Happy birthday with her husband, the little girl's father. _

_The little girls father was also smiling, holding up a camera up for pictures. Her father was telling his daughter to smile for the picture. The young girl smiled a wide smile as the cake was put in front of her. When her parent finished the song, the young girl closed her eyes as if she was making a wish and blew on the candles. _

_When the young girl's father asked his daughter what she wished for. _

_'To be with you and mommy forever and ever!' The little girl had said. _

_The scene changed to a muddy place, where it just had rained. A few years had passed and now the five year old girl is now nine years of age. The young girl was standing on a dry muddy area, her father kneeling in front of her. _

_'Fight. And never give up. You hear me?' The young girl's father said. He had just escaped from one of the toughest prison in China just to see his daughter, which her birthday was today. The young girl nodded. 'That's my girl.' The father smiled at his daughter. _

_'I love you dad' The young girl said. Tears now starting to form on her eyes. _

_'I love you too sweetie.' _

_The scene changed once again, yet another few more years had passed. It was now snowing, signaling that it was now winter. The young girl was now almost a teenager, twelve years of age. She was sitting on a boat which was sailing for New Townsville with two other girls. _

_'I'm tired.' One girl said, she seemed to be the youngest of the three. WIth pretty blond hair and dark sapphire eyes. _

_'We'll be there soon.' The young girl said, her face remained emotionless. _

_'Why do we have to leave our home?' The other girl said, her face was set into a frown. Her jet black hair was pulled back in a long braid that reached to her hips and dark forest green eyes. _

_'To keep our moms safe, or the Hunters will find them and us too.' The young girl said. _

_'Greeting passengers, we will arrive at the New Townsville docks in about five minutes.' The captain said on the speaker. 'Also, Happy New Years to you all!' _

_Five minute later, the ship has arrived at the dock, and the girls left the ship. The girls then started to walk to the forest. When they had arrived at the forest edges, someone was there. It was a woman in her early thirties, with short black hair and blue eyes._

_'Holly.' The young girl said. _

_'Hello girls, you have grown since I last saw you.' The woman, Holly, said. 'Your grandfather is waiting for you back in the mansion.' The girls nodded and followed Holly into to the forest where the mansion was. _

_'Blaze.' _

_'Blaze.' _

**"Blaze!" **

The scene got blurry as Blaze blinked her eyes open to see Breeze shaking her awake. The eagle had arrived next to a lake in a forest somewhere.

"We're here." Breeze said, pointing at the forest where Blaze's home was. She then went to her mother's bag to take out Blaze's fans and a necklace. Breeze handed them to Blaze.

Blaze put her fans inside her pocket, and looked at the necklace. It was the Mirror Amulet. It could show your opposite version or trap you in a Limbo. Either way, it was not exactly useful if you weren't planning to capturing something or someone.

She lightly touched the heart of the amulet, the bronze metal covering glowed in the light. Every Amulet has their own stone attached to it, there were legends saying that it was the source of its power. The Mirror Amulet had a topaz on the center of the bronze covering.

"I'm another step closer." Blaze murmured at she put the necklace into her pocket. And she then jumped off the eagle, landing gracefully but somewhat awkwardly on the ground. She then turned to Breeze and her parents. "Thank you for helping me. See you at Thanksgiving."

"Yup! Bye Blaze!" Breeze said as the eagle started to fly, her mother smiled at Blaze and waved her goodbye. Blaze smiled and started walking back to her home.

* * *

**April 13 2033, 1:43 p.m.**

"Come on! Tell me where she is!" Hideaki begged. Currently it was the last period, drama.

Masami sighed, rubbing her temple. She was starting to get a headache. "She's home, resting." She mumbled. Hideaki's face broke into a huge grin.

"That's a relief! Thanks Masami!" He said, turning back to the teacher. Once again, the teacher was lecturing about proper speech.

Masami rolled her eyes. _'Honestly, sometimes that boy just acts like a lost puppy.'_ She thought and then turned her attention to her drawing, her drawing was an angel. But one of the wings was white while the other was black.

_Ring. _

_Ring. _

_Ring. _

Masami sighed and put her sketch book away into her backpack and walked out of her class. When she had exited the school a few minutes later, she then walked to the park. When Masami had arrived at the park five minutes later, she sat on one of the wood benches. Watching the younger kids playing on the playground or drawing on the concrete floor with colored chalks.

She pulled her backpack toward her, unzipped it and reached inside to pull out a bottle of soap bubbles and her bubble blower. Masami opened the lid of the bottle and put her bubble blower in the bottle. She then closed her eyes, _'Let see if I still remember it.'_ she thought as she blowed on her bubble wand.

When Masami opened her eyes, she smiled in satisfaction when she saw the bubble that she blew. The bubble had bubbles inside, sparkling from the light of the sun.

"Wow..." Someone said behind her. Masami turned around, startled. But she relaxed when she saw Masashi.

"Oh hey Masashi." Masami smiled.

"How did you do that?" Masashi asked, amazed.

"Oh that?" My mom taught me that, it's called the Shabon Freedom." Masami said. "Do you want me teach you?" She raised one of her eyebrow at Masashi.

"Sure." He said as he sat next to her on the park bench. Masami handed her bubble bottle and bubble blower to Masashi.

_"Ok first you have to take a deep breath, and then blow a few times quickly and gently."_ Masami said. Masashi did what as he was told. "Not bad for a first timer." She chuckled. The Shabon bubbles that Masashi made was impressive for beginners like him.

"Thanks." Masashi smiled at her, Masami felt her heart skip a beat when she saw his smile. She looked away from him, trying to hide her blush. When she was sure that her blush wasn't on her face anymore, she turned to look at the Shabon bubbles that Masashi had created.

It was beautiful, the sun's light caused the bubbles to become a burst of colors as it floated around her and Masashi. Masami smiled, surely her cousin won't mind if she and Masashi became best friends, or even maybe closer than that? Right?


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Ahh... Summer... :) Since school ended for the summer, I have been feeling lazy lately... Oh well... I'll need all of my time for relaxing before my freshman (or freshwoman in my case ;))year starts! Everlasting will last for a few more chapters. About five more I think...**

**And don't forget to review! Review! REVIEW! And you get a CHOCOLATE chip cookie! :D A extra cookie for PippElulu for being insane like me! :) Ahhh... Chocolate... *drools***

* * *

**Chapter name: Thoughts. Dreams. And Discovering**

**April 21 2033, 4:23 p.m. **

A week had went and gone by. Finals were now even closer than ever, many students of New Townsville High were often in the school library or the city's main library to study for the finals.

Honoo had returned from her long visit at her aunt's, she was strangely unfazed by the huge amount of school work she had from her absence. Nevertheless, she caught up with her works and studies for the finals very quickly.

Hideaki sighed and rubbed his temple, his brain feel like it was going to overflow any minute. He slowly closed his eyes and began to drift off until he was complete asleep.

_When he opened his eyes, the sight was breathtaking. Hideaki was in a beautiful meadow. Flowers of any kind were everywhere and the trees' leaves were a gorgeous shade of green. The sky cloudless and clear. _

_Hideaki blinked his eyes as he saw what he was wearing, a plain white button up t-shirt and white shorts. He then saw a soil path front of him, for some reason, he had an urge to follow it as if it would take him to somewhere even more beautiful. _

_He started to follow the soil path in front of him. It felt like hours when he arrived at a small hill with a single large cherry blossom tree. Hideaki walked to the cherry blossom tree which was in full bloom, but yet few petals from the flowers were falling. Soon someone else came to view. _

_Honoo. _

_She was sitting on a wood swing, watching the sunset. Her long red hair was glowing from the sunset and her strapless silver dress that stopped just above the knee was sparkling also from the sunset colors. Honoo seemed at peace as she silently watched the sunset. _

_"It's beautiful isn't it?" She murmured, turning her head around so she could see Hideaki leaning on the tree's bark. Hideaki was surprised to see her eyes weren't brown... It was ruby red. It was familiar, but he just couldn't think of who. He was pulled back to reality when Honoo stood up from the swing and walked to him. She was a few inches shorter than him, he could see that. _

_Honoo then crossed her arms and looked into his piercing chocolate brown eyes, "Can I ask you a question Hideaki?" She asked. _

_"Um sure, ask me anything" Hideaki replied. _

_She took a deep breath and released it to calm her nerves down. "How would you feel if your worst enemy is someone you're friends with?" _

_"What do you mean?" Hideaki asked. _

_"I meant that if the person you care about is someone who's supposed to be your enemy, how would you feel?" She said, looking down at her bare feet on the soft green grass. _

_"It depends on who that person is that I care so much about. Enemy or not, I will never do anything to hurt that person." He said. It seemed that it was the answer that Honoo was looking for because she was smiling. _

_"I see." Honoo said and then turned to the sunset. It's red-orange light was everywhere. Giving the meadow a dreamy look. "I remember this place. My father brought me here many years ago." She murmured. _

_Hideaki looked at the vast meadow in front of them. It was very stunning. He felt a small pressure on one of his cheeks, Honoo had kissed his cheek. Butterflies fluttered around in his stomach._

_"Thank you." She said. "For everything." She smiled at him. Hideaki wasn't sure if it was of the heat or her eyes glowing beautifully in reflection of the sunset. What it was, he wasn't sure but he found himself gently took Honoo's hand into his own, his other hand was on her cheek. The butterflies in his stomach had multiplied to thousands now. Her eyes were wide in surprise. They started to lean in and this time they won't be interrupted by anyone. _

_Their lips now was centimeters apart, everything were perfect. When his lips finally lightly pressed into her lips. All was tranquil- _

_**CRASH **_

"Wh-what?" Hideaki blinked his eyes open to see his black haired brother on his bedroom floor and the discarded stuff from the trash bin everywhere on the floor. "Tamotsu! What are you doing here? And why are you on the floor?" Hideaki asked.

Tamotsu only just groaned. He then pushed himself off the floor and stood. "Oh, it's nothing. I just tripped over the bin." He mumbled. "Mom says dinner's ready." He then walked out of the room, not bothering to clean the mess that he had made. Hideaki rolled his eyes, chuckling, he then followed his brother to downstairs.

* * *

**April 21 2033, 5:12 p.m.**

Deep in the woods, where a mansion was built there. A girl of sixteen years old with long scarlet red hair and striking red eyes to match was walking in one of the many hallways of the mansion, soon enough she arrived at a fairly large door. When the red-haired girl entered through the door, she was greeted by the musky old scent of books.

It was a large library, with books everywhere on the shelves. There were also few of those ladders that could help you to reach the books which was on the higher parts of the library.

The red-haired girl walked to one of the shelves and pulled out a old large green book. She then walked over to one of the comfy cushion chairs and sat down. The red haired girl opened the cover of the book, revealing many pictures inside. It was a scrapbook.

There were many pictures of the red haired girl and her family when she was young. Pictures of her parents when they were teenagers, pictures of the red haired girl when she was just a baby and pictures of her and her cousins.

When the red haired girl found a picture of her mother with her younger sister, she smiled at the sight. The sisters looked very different from each other. Since they weren't sisters by blood but by adoption, however they treated each other like they were sisters.

The red haired girl continued to look through the pictures, many of them were family pictures. Birthdays, Halloweens and Christmases. She started to tear up when she realized that there were so many pictures without her parents. The red haired girl sighed and closed the scrapbook.

"You miss them? Your parents I mean." A voice said from the door. The red haired turned to the door to see one of her cousins.

"Yeah, I miss them a lot." The red haired said. "Sometimes I wonder what would happen if I was never born."

"Blaze! You know that it would be chaos around here!" Her cousin said, her green eyes wide in shock. Blaze only chuckled.

"Calm down Briar. I know, but still." Blaze said. It was silent for a few minutes until her other cousin came in. Beauty.

"Come on! Dinner's here!" Beauty said. Blaze put the scrapbook back into the shelf where it was before. She then followed her cousins to the kitchen where the take-out pizza was.

* * *

**April 21 2033, 11:23 p.m.**

Temhota was now pacing forward and back on the carpet in the throne room. It had been days since Blaze escaped. He had to capture her again and take her Chemical Y before she got too powerful for the Hunters.

He sighed loudly. Temhota still couldn't understand how she was so hard to capture, let alone finding her. He heard the door opening and light footsteps. It was the little boy.

"Um si-sir?" The little boy stammered. "We found h-her and her cousins. They're in a ci-city called New Townsville in Ja-japan."

Temhota smirked. "Get Kouv' now." He said. As the little boy ran out of the room, Temhota walked back to his throne and sat on it. "Watch out Jojo. We're coming for you." He chuckled.


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm sooooo sorry! For what you'll see when you read the chapter... :( Dont forget to REVIEW! And maybe -if you all review...- the next chapter'll be up this thursday or friday! **

**-Noodles830**

* * *

**Chapter Name: The Vision**

**May 2 2033, 11:41 p.m. **

_Blaze blinked her eyes open to find herself in her bedroom. Her red eyes scanned right and left. Something was not right, but everything looked normal. Only that it was quiet. Too quiet. Blaze frowned, she knew that her home was normally full of noises, but to be quiet is very abnormal. _

_She slowly walked to the hallway outside her bedroom. The lights were on, but still no sign of life. Her pace quicken every time she entered a room to find it empty. When Blaze had searched the whole house, the library, kitchen, all of the bedrooms, and even the basement. All were empty. _

_'What is going on?' Blaze thought, a panicky feeling rose in her chest. "Where is everyone?" She said to herself. Blaze then flew to the city. _

_It was empty and quiet too. Blaze sighed as she landed in front of a cafe that used to belong to Medusa's mother. She froze when she heard a noise nearby, Blaze slowly turned her head to a alley where the noise came from. She then ran inside the cafe -Which wasn't locked for some reason- and hid there. _

_Blaze wasn't often like this, but she had a strong uneasy feeling. Soon enough someone came out of the alley. At first it was a large grayish wolf, but it morphed into a human a couple seconds later. It was a young man -clearly not Temhota, he was a little smaller in size- his face hidden due to the lack of light. It seemed that he heard Blaze when he was in the alley. _

_She silently gasped when he came to view. _

_Kovu'_

_Blaze remembered that it was his name. Kovu' was a Hunter, Temhota's second in command and his nephew. He was just standing there, scanning his surroundings, trying to find the location of the noise he had heard a few minutes ago. Kovu' was the youngest of the Hunters but the most skilled, he was almost nineteen now, she guessed. _

_His black hair just barely reached his shoulder and golden eyes strangely shoned out in the streetlights. Blaze covered her mouth with both of her hands when she saw her cousins' chokers -covered in blood- on his long sword's handle. _

A loud gasp came from Blaze when she woke up in her bed, Briar and Beauty were sitting on the edges of her had woke her up.

"Blaze, are you okay? We heard you screaming," Beauty said. Her dark sapphire eyes was filled of worry.

Blaze blinked, it had been a dream? No, it was too real. "Sorry Beauty, it was a dream. From Latomas." She murmured in a low voice, but loud enough for her cousins to hear her. Her cousins' eyes widen.

Latomas were the last one with Chemical Y before they were born. He -Latomas- could see the future, causing him to predict his enemies' next move. Sometimes, Lamotsu sends a vision to Blaze, warning her from anything bad, mostly from the Hunters. The reason why he was sending her the visions and how was unknown to them.

"Latomas? Well don't just sit there! Tell us!" Briar silently shouted, making Blaze wince. Blaze sighed and began telling them of the _**possible**_ upcoming events.

* * *

**May 4 2033, 3:12 p.m.**

A very loud sigh came from a young teenager of sixteen. He currently was sitting on his desk in his bedroom, he wasn't stressing out about the finals, which was this week. No, he was stressing about a _**dream**_. He ran his fingers through his red hair, it was a very strange dream. But it made him to realize his feeling for a certain red haired girl with brown eyes...

"Hideaki!" The boy heard his name called by his mother. The boy, Hideaki, stood up from his chair and walked downstairs. When he reached at the bottom of the stairs, he saw that his mother had a small box in her hand, the box had his name on it.

"This was in the mailbox." His mother said, handing the box to Hideaki.

He looked at the box, puzzled. Hideaki then walked upstairs to his room, opening the box on the way. When he had arrived at his room, he pulled the object out of the box. It was another ancient book, but it looked even more older. Hideaki opened the book to it first few pages.

**Journal of Latomas. **

**482-503 A.D **

He skimmed through the book quickly, looking at Latomas's records. Latomas was the young man from the other books, he was the young man with the power of fore sighting the future. Hideaki spotted a page full of small sketches.

One of them was a middle aged man, the writing just below the picture explained that he was Sumerki, the first of the Hunters. There were many more, mostly Hunters from Latomas's time.

Hideaki stopped short when he saw a sketch of the Firestorm Girls on the last page. He looked at the writing below the picture.

**December 28, 502 A.D. **

**Journal Log #173 **

**Lately, I have been having the same dreams for several days. They show many things, three births would occur years later from now and the Hunters seeking the young girls, I had thought that it would be like the others. That the Hunters would find the young girls and strip them of their powers... **

**...But my guesses were proved wrong when the dream shifted to a later time where the Hunters found the girls years later. The girls' powers were unlike what I have see. They held the powers of the Beyond, causing they to become very powerful. I have a feeling that the girls would surely success what I will soon fail. **

**I fear that my death is very near. I only wished that I was able to stop my brother, Sumerki, from his hunger of power. When my brother's clan of Hunters is finished for good, I will finally rest in peace. Knowing that my race is now free from the Hunters. My death will be of his hunger of power, but my death will be avenged one day. **

_**One day...**_

It ended there, there were no more logs after that. He blinked in confusion. The bad guys were supposed to somewhat save the day? Hideaki shook his head. This year was getting stranger and stranger every day.

* * *

**May 8 2033, 3:49 p.m.**

It was sunny outside, there were no clouds in sight. Hideaki somehow found himself walking to the park, not the New Townsville park but the old park near the forest. The old park had no name, actually, it wasn't even a park. It used to ' belong' to a former villain called Fuzzy Lumpkins, which somehow disappeared without a trace a long time ago.

He could see few faded large handprints on few of the fir trees. Hideaki and his brothers had found this area four years ago, Pears had detected a strong aura near the forest and sent the boys there to check. He knew that it wasn't one of the Firestorm Girls because they weren't here at that time. But he still wondered who it was.

Hideaki looked around, he remembered this place. His father had brought the family here at a nearby lake for his mother's birthday. The lake was near, he just have to walk straight head, a right turn at a large rock and down the hill.

When he had arrived at the lake a few minutes later, he saw Honoo sitting on a ledge, her feet in the water. He wondered why he always somehow find her every time he goes to somewhere.

"Honoo?" He said, a bit surprised.

Honoo jolted out of her thoughts and turned her head to look at him. "Did my friends sent you here?" She asked.

Hideaki shook his head. "No. Why?"

"I just... I really don't know." She murmured. Turning her head toward the lake. There were few ducks swimming on the lake. "I.. Never mind." Honoo sighed. She tensed up a little when Hideaki walked over to her and sat next to her, his legs crossed.

"You can trust me, I'm your friend you know." He said.

"It...It's hard to explain really. And I can't find the words to explain." She smiled sadly.

"Alright, but if you want to. I'm always here." Hideaki smiled. He then stood up and held out his hand for Honoo. Honoo grabbed his hand and pulled herself up.

As she pulled herself up, she accidentally tripped on a rock and fell on Hideaki making her head land on his chest while his arms were wrapped around her so he could cushion her fall. She looked up and noticed that she's inches away from his face and they gazed at each others eyes while they were blushing.

Honoo also noticed that his eyes darkened only slightly, and they were full of a emotion that she couldn't identify. Her hands had somehow found themselves on his chest.

"Honoo..." He trailed off. "I hope that you'll forgive me..."

"Whatever for?" Honoo said.

Her question was answered when Hideaki lifted his head from the ground and kissed her. Honoo felt fire running through her body, her fast beating heart felt like it was going to explode. But her mind was screaming at her to pull away while her heart was the opposite.

_'I have to pull away before it's too late.'_ She thought as she began to pull away despite her heart's wishes. Honoo then stood up and began to walk backward. "I c-can't. I'm sorry." She mumbled before running into the forest.

Hideaki blinked and ran his hand through his hair. "Stupid... I'm an idiot..." He murmured.

* * *

**May 9 2033, 5:29 a.m.**

Deep in the woods, where a mansion stood, hidden from the people of New Townsville's view. In the red haired girl's bedroom, she hid her face into her pillow. Not hearing her grandfather entering her bedroom. He sat on her bed, next to his granddaughter.

"Do you know." He started. That your father had the same problem as you do now?" The old man -well a monkey- said. His granddaughter mumbled something into her pillow. A few seconds later, the red haired girl turned her head sideway, facing her grandfather.

"Yeah. What about it?" She said while wiping her wet cheeks and eyes with a tissue nearby.

"Blaze, I'm not sure if you know or understand the only difference that you and your father have." Her grandfather said. Seeing his eldest granddaughter's confused face. He then continued. "Your father has Black Light inside him, causing him to be a villain. But your mother has White Light inside of her, therefore making her a guardian of this city and a hero."

"However, my point is that since you have both of the lights, making a grey one. An undecided Light that can either become black or white depending on it host's decison. Your aura somehow is still gray, you still can be either be a villain like your father... Or be a hero like your mother. Briar and Beauty also still have that choice as well." The ancient monkey said.

"Don't deny it. I know you like that boy." He laughed. "I only want the best for you and your cousins. Follow your heart not your mind." And with that her grandfather left the room, leaving Blaze in thoughts. Blaze smiled and pulled out her mother's red ribbon. _'I have a choice...'_ She thought.


	16. Chapter 16

**chapter 16**

**I feel like that this chapter is just made out of random and pointless events. And I noticed that I often used the word 'sighed'... Interesting... **

**This chapter would be better if I didn't have a headache and a writer's block bothering me. :P I'm grateful for crown172 and my brother for helping me with the chapter. **

**Remember, the more reviews I get, the sooner I update. And I do not own Demashitaa Powerpuff Girls Z... **

**A long one! :) And the calm before the storm...**

* * *

**Chapter name: The Angel's Flight**

**May 12 2033, 1:43 a.m. **

The moon peered through the open window and cast its fading light on the figure of a girl sitting with her back against the windowpane, a closed book clutched in her hand and her head looking out into the black sky.

_**Who am I? You asked me. **_

The girl sighed and closed her eyes. So much had happened in the last few years, it seemed like it was yesterday when she was on the front porch of her old home, hugging her mother goodbye. And when she and her cousins had arrived at New Townsville a little more than a month later.

_**I am a child of darkness and lightness.**_

She had sent a letter to her mother few days ago, telling that she had came to a decision. It had taken a lot time of thinking and many headaches. But it was worth it. Holly had warned her that the Hunters would have a easier time to track her down if she were to join either the Villain League or the path of the heroes and heroines.

_**I will fight for the young and the old, even if it's to my death. **_

Her decision would permanently change her life forever. And she was willing to take the risk. For her parents, her cousins... And Hideaki.

_**I am Blaze. Blaze Jojo.**_

The girl opened her eyes to reveal two sets of crimson irises.

* * *

**May 13 2033, 4:39 p.m.**

_**'Follow your heart not your mind.' **_

Her grandfather's words echoed in her mind. Honoo only seemed to drift more from reality, away from her thoughts, but why did she still felt trapped?

She groaned loudly, startling few birds. Honoo currently was in the exact same place she was a week ago. She touched her lips and remembered when Hideaki kissed her. She felt sparks -no, more like fireworks- coming up when they both kissed and she could never get it out of her head.

_'But what if he hates me once he learns that I'm Blaze?'_ She sadly thought in her head.

Then again... Maybe he would understand. But she shook her head and sat on the soft grass. Her eyes were tired and she began to drift off from reality and into a troubled nightmare.

_She was running. The city was now on fire. But she wasn't running from the fire. No, it was much worse. Blaze ran faster when she saw a large, dark figure chasing her. _

_But the dark figure was faster. In a somewhat slow-motion, she glanced back to see a large black wolf, its claws grabbing for her hood. Her eyes were wide in fear when the wolf had grabbed her hood and yanked her back. _

_The last thing she saw were menacing golden eyes before the wolf slashed its claws at her face. _

Honoo woke up, gasping for air. Blinking her eyes to clear of any traces of the nightmare that just had occurred.

"You okay?" She heard a concerned voice said near her. Honoo turned her head to look at the person next to her. Hideaki. He had woken her up.

"Uh, yeah. Just a bad dream." Honoo mumbled.

Hideaki just nod his head. She had to do it before fear took her over.

"Hideaki?" She murmured quietly, but loud enough for him to hear. "I need to tell you something. Please don't get mad."

"I won't." He promised. Making her smile slightly.

"It would be easier if I just showed you." She said, standing up. She then took a red phoenix charm out of the bracelet and held tightly in her hand. "Dancing Blaze!" Honoo yelled as a red light covered her.

When the light had died, and Blaze took Honoo's place. Hideaki's eyes were wide in shock, the girl he loved was actually his own enemy, Blaze JoJo.

"Please don't get mad at me Hideaki" she whispered as tears formed in her eyes. "I didn't want you to know that I'm Blaze because I was afraid that you would hate me and wouldn't want to see me again."

Hideaki stood up and walked over to her as she closed her eyes thinking that he's gonna yell at her. But instead, she could feel his hand cup her cheek and wipe away a tear that ran down her face. She opened her eyes and looked to see that he was smiling and his eyes were filled with love and affection.

"I'm not mad at you Honoo, I'm just surprised that you were my own enemy." He whispered gently.

"But-" Honoo started. "I've done a lot against you."

"I know but I don't care" he cupped her cheeks. "I still love you no matter what and I don't care if you're my own enemy"

He pressed his lips against hers while wrapping his arms around her waist. She melted against the kiss while wrapping her arms around his neck. Honoo could feel how soft his lips are and how they tasted like sweet honey. The kiss lasted only for a few minutes when they parted to regain oxygen back in their lungs.

"I love you Honoo" Hideaki whispered while pressing his forehead against hers.

"I-I love you too Hideaki" Honoo whispered back while blushing.

"Call me Hideaki-kun, Honoo-chan." he whispered gently.

She giggled. "Well Hideaki-kun, it seem that I have a lot of explaining to do don't I?"

Honoo had transformed back to her normal clothes and sat on the ground with Hideaki.

"Alright, where do I begin?" She said. "Well um, my mother is Blossom of the Powerpuff Girls. So I'm half villain, half heroine. The same goes for my cousins as well. It all started a few years ago when I was twelve years old, when my mother found a letter that was for us. It was from a clan called the Hunters, they threatened my mother if she didn't give me to them. They would kill her."

"So," Honoo continued. "I decided to leave, for my mother's safety, but not without telling my mother goodbye, I then headed to Norway where I met Briar and Beauty there. Their mothers had also received the threat letter as well. From there in Norway, we all headed to the south of India for the boat that was sailing for New Townsville."

"We got there just in time. Since we were born with Chemical Y, we got our powers when we were four or five years old. When we arrived at New Townville's docks a week later, Holly was there at the edges of the forest, waiting for us. She brought us to the mansion which was in the forest to see our grandfather. Mojo Jojo."

"A few months later, we became one of the head villains after we defeated Lady a.k.a Hana Morebucks. And with our help, many of weaker villains became stronger. Then around two years later, on Briar's birthday, she wanted something that would remind her of her mother. The abandoned warehouse had a couple of boxes full of powerpuff toys and clothing. We had finally found the boxes, Briar was trying to pick which one she wanted, until you and your brothers showed up. And everything went into chaos."

She chuckled at the memory. "A few days later, we decided to go to your school to learn more about the Titantuff Boys' alter egos and figure out what was their weakness. Soon enough, we all fell for you and your brothers. I guess, we kept attacking because we were trying to deny the fact that we fell for our enemies, hard."

"There's a few things I still don't understand. Who was that woman, when we went to your 'house' on your birthday?" Hideaki asked her.

"Oh? Oh!" Honoo laughed. "That was Medusa, the house was her mother's. We only use that house in case of emergency. I just couldn't let you see my real home, since it's also the headquarters for villains."

"What happened to your mother?"

"She's in Qincheng prison in China for my father's trail, my aunts are also there. My mother said that they might be back here somewhere in June or July." She sighed. "I miss them so much, I haven't seen my parents in years." Hideaki gently grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on the back of her hand.

"It's okay, I'm always here." He said.

She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. "Thanks. For everything."

"You're welcome." He said. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**May 16 2033, 2:56 p.m.**

Far, far away where a large prison took place there. A red haired woman was sitting on her bed in one of the rooms in the hotel that was near the prison. She was reading a letter.

_**Dear Mom,**_

_**I don't know how to tell you about this, but I don't want to keep the family secret forever. I don't care if I get shunned, as long you and dad are here. I'll be just fine. And... I don't think I want to be a villain anymore, I just want to be good for once. To be a hero like you mom. **_

_**Love, **_

_**Honoo **_

The red haired woman smiled slightly. Her daughter had sacrificed so much, and now she was willing to give up her reputation for her family to be united for the first time in more than ten years.

Tears were now visible in her unusual pink eyes as she read the letter again and again.

"Is that letter from Blaze? Or is it Honoo?" A cheerful voice said from above.

The red haired woman turned her head up to see her long time best friend and sister in law. Miyako. The cheerful girl still hasn't changed since they were thirteen. Except for her face had gotten more older and her hair wasn't in pigtails anymore but now was down to her elbows.

"Any news from home?" Another voice said. Kaoru. Her other best friend and also her sister in law. She had gave up most of her tomboy attitude, but was still tough and strong as before. Her hair had grown to her shoulders but it stopped there since she didn't like it long. Too girly Kaoru had said.

"Not really, but Honoo has decided to be a heroine and is done with keeping the family secret, she wants me and dad to be back home, in New Townsville." The red haired woman said.

"Well Momoko, it seem that Honoo takes after you. And you know what they say. Like mother, like daughter." Kaoru laughed and smiled.

The red haired woman, Momoko, smiled and rolled her eyes at her friend. "We really should focus on breaking out our _**dear**_ husbands out of the prison."

And with that, the trio of best friends went back to working, figuring a way how to get their husbands out of prison.

* * *

**May 23 2033, 11:35 a.m.**

Lightness, joy, and celebrations.

It was what Heaven was like everyday. The beauty of Heaven was very difficult to explain, it was simply because there were no words that could describe what Heaven was like. However many said that it was **breathtaking**.

Latomas watched at the meadow, where a couple of children were playing, their wings shimmered in the everlasting sunlight. It was a little sad really, to see the children playing, it was because they were too young to join Heaven. While they could have their whole life planned in front of them but suddenly, it just disappeared like that.

He then shifted his attention to the land below him. Earth. Latomas froze when he saw a small army in a city in southern India.

"Hunters" He whispered to himself. "I have to warn Blaze." And with that he spread his ivory wings out and flew to the Earth surface. New Townsville here he come.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Finally... It's long!**

**Sorry for the long wait! I was at a summer camp for a week, and since they didn't allow technology there... And then I got sick for all of the weekend, and it took a while to write this chapter. Hence the -sort of- long (ish) wait... I normally update each six days or so, but since it's summer. My parents are making plans like crazy, last week was the Christian camp, then next weekend will be at a wedding a state away. And the weekend after that, camping at near a lake, and the week after that. We all will be going the DisneyWorld which is two week long. Ugh... So I'm not sure if I will be updating regularly. But thanks for your patience! **

**For my long absence, I have made this chapter a little longer (I think? My computer makes it look long so I'm not sure...) But I know it's the longest chapter I have even written! Yay! **

**Also, did you know that there will be a sequel for How to Train Your Dragon? Look at YouTube. 'HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON 2- Official Teaser Trailer'. *loud squeal* I just fell in love... In a animation person... (Namely, Hiccup... I think I need to go to see a doctor...) I think the story takes place a few years later after the first movie. Too bad that the movie won't be out in summer 2014. :( **

**And a big thank to crown172 for helping me on the chapter! **

**Well, don't forget to REVIEW! Please?**

* * *

**Chapter name: Into the Fires**

**May 26 2033, 12:43 p.m. **

"This better work."

Hideaki only chuckled at his black haired brother. After he and Honoo had told their friends what had happened, and the Firestorm Girls' oldest secret now was known to the Titantuff Boys. Surprisingly Tamotsu and Masashi took the shocking news rather well. After the girls had left to their home, Tamotsu had bursted a confession, that he was in love with Hoshi. Masashi had done the same after him, only that he mumbled it and it was Masami.

Currently they were setting the plan into motion, Tamotsu was freaking out a little. Mumbling this and there about what if Hoshi rejects him.

"Quit mumbling, everything will be just fine." Hideaki rolled his eyes. Tamotsu glared at his brother and then went back to working on the plan.

* * *

**May 26 2033, 1:12 p.m.**

"What's up with the sudden school assembly?" Hoshi asked her cousins. Masami shrugged while Honoo only smiled and winked. She knew about the boys' plan, because Hideaki needed her into the plan since she was the one that knew Hoshi the best.

"You'll see." Honoo said as the girls sat on the benches. A few minutes later when most of the whole school was in the gym, the principal appeared on the podium and spoke loudly on the microphone.

"Greetings students! Sorry to pull you all out of your classes but we have a student who wants you to all to hear on what he's about to say." Principal Cavner said on the microphone.

He got off the podium and Tamotsu appeared with a guitar strapped on his back.

"This song is for a special girl that stole my heart" he called out causing all the girls except the Firestorm Girls to have hearts on their eyes.

Hoshi raised her eyebrow wondering who that special girl is that stole Tamotsu's heart. Its not that she likes him or anything or does she?

Tamotsu started to play on his guitar. **(A/N: 'Night Nurse' does not belong to me.)**

_**Night Nurse, urse **_

_**Night Nurse, urse**_

_**Its critical**_

_**Your body's gonna rock like a chemical**_

_**Makes you bouncing around the block like an outlaw**_

_**We're gonna take it too the top, 12 O'Clock (that's it)**_

_**G-g-guess who's on night shift?,**_

_**'Cause tonight I'm working over time**_

_**Oh are you ready to cross the line**_

_**I'll treat you until the break of dawn**_

_**You're not alone **_

Her eyes widened in shock when she realized Tamotsu was playing her most favorite song. But it could be a coincidence... Since it was impossible for song that was well known around in her school to be liked by only one person.

_**Night Nurse-urse**_

_**Night Nurse-urse**_

_**Who you gonna call?**_

_**Night Nurse-urse**_

_**Who you gonna call? **_

_**Don't wanna be a lover, oh no**_

_**But I could be your remedy, oh oh**_

_**Don't wanna be a lover, oh no**_

_**But I could be your remedy, your cure**_

_**Night Nurse **_

Hoshi noticed that Tamotsu would look at her for a few seconds before returning his attention to the song and then he would look at her again. It was as if he was trying to send her a hidden message.

_**Its physical**_

_**Cuz tonight were gonna party on the top floor**_

_**And I'll meet you there**_

_**And I don't care if it all comes natural**_

_**Your medical prescription - baby get ready now**_

_**This is my religion**_

_**'Cause tonight I'm working over time**_

_**Oh are you ready to cross the line**_

_**I'll treat you until the break of dawn**_

_**You're not alone**_

_**Night Nurse-urse**_

_**Night Nurse-urse**_

_**Who you gonna call?**_

_**Night Nurse-urse**_

_**Who you gonna call? **_

He was a good singer, Hoshi had to admit. But she knew that he was up to something, but what?

_**Don't wanna be a lover, oh no**_

_**But I could be your remedy, oh oh**_

_**Don't wanna be a lover, oh no**_

_**But I could be your remedy, your cure**_

_**Night Nurse **_

_**Mee-me-mee-mee-bee-bee-bee-bee**_

_**I am not the enemy I cold be your remedy**_

_**Doh-doh-doh-doh-go-doh-doh do**_

_**I am not the enemy I could be your remedy**_

_**Its critical**_

_**'Cause your bodys gonna rock just like and outlaw, outlaw**_

_**Who You Gonna Call?**_

_**Its Physical**_

_**'Cause tonight we gonna party on the top floor**_

_**Party on the top floor**_

_**Break-Break Down**_

Hoshi didn't know it but she was smiling more and more as she heard the song. Hideaki and Honoo secretly high-fived when they saw her reaction. It seemed that the whole school liked him playing too.

_**Night Nurse-urse**_

_**Night Nurse-urse**_

_**Who you gonna call?**_

_**Night Nurse-urse**_

_**Who you gonna call?**_

_**Don't wanna be a lover, oh no**_

_**But I could be your remedy, oh oh**_

_**Don't wanna be a lover, oh no**_

_**But I could be your remedy, your cure **_

And with the last note ended, the whole gym erupted in cheers and whistles. Tamotsu took in a deep breath and spoke what would shock many, many people.

"Hoshi Matsu, will you go out with me?" He said nervously.

Hoshi could feel everyone's gaze at her, she blinked once. Twice. Thrice. Before her face broke out a huge smile and walked down the stairs, toward him. When she stopped in front of Tamotsu.

"It took you long enough." Hoshi said, smiling. She cupped his face with her hands and pulled his face down, just low enough for her to kiss him on the lips. "Yes, Tamotsu Kitzawa, I will go out with you."

Honoo smiled at her black haired cousin. Finally, things now was starting to looking up and up. She knew that Tamotsu would protect Hoshi for as long he lived, and she was grateful for that.

Now the only thing left was Honoo needed to think up a plan for getting Masashi and Masami together. **(A/N: Like mother, like daughter. Both Momoko and Honoo are suckers for romance ;))**

* * *

**May 28 2033, 1:39 p.m.**

Finally the day had came. It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon, the early- summer breeze was warm and inviting. Masashi had asked Masami to come with him to the park for a small picnic since it was the perfect day for a trip to the park.

"Come on Masashi! Hurry up! We're almost there!" Masami shouted, gleefully. Every one of her steps bounced as she made her way toward the 'The Twisted Tree'. The Twisted Tree was a famous area in the park, where many loved to hang out there.

The tree had started off normal, but a bad blizzard that had hit New Townsville many years ago caused the tree to turn in a spiral way. As it grew, the spiral form got larger and larger. Also causing the tree to be way shorter than many trees, but definitely way wider. The strange tree attracted many people, and eventually it became quite popular.

Masashi chuckled at her cheerful personality, Masami could put a smile into anyone's face, even the most grumpy ones. His smile grew as the Twisted Tree came into his view. From a distance, he could tell that the surface of the tree was very smooth, due to the kids climbing on it so often.

When he had put down the blanket and the food basket, Masashi happily sat down, his arms and legs were so tired that he feel like it was going to fall any moment now.

"So, what do you think what will happen next?" Masami asked as she helped Masashi to set the food on the picnic blanket. "I mean, now finals have finally ended and with you and your brothers knowing our secret ."

"I like it to be a surprise, to see where it lead me." He smiled brightly at Masami, causing her to blush slightly.

"Yeah, I agree." She murmured, "Well, I'm starved. Let's dig in." She returned the smile.

The blues began eating their food much to their delight. As they both reached out to grab a blueberry from the container, their hands accidentally touched and they quickly pulled their hands away with slight blushes on their faces.

"I'm sorry." Masami nearly squeaked.

"It's fine really." Masashi said with his face still blushing.

They both resumed eating while looking at the ground in interest. Neither one of them spoke to each other yet after the incident which caused a silent treatment to form between them.

"So... What did your parents look like?" Masashi asked, breaking the silence.

Masami reached for the locket that she had around her neck, unlatched it and held it in her open hand. She opened the locket to reveal a picture of her parents. He leaned closer to see the picture better.

Masashi blinked his eyes when he saw her mother, Masami looked so much like her mother except for the eyes. She had her father's navy blue eyes. He couldn't stop staring at her mother, Masami and her mother had the same smile, the gentleness tone in their eyes, and even the same joyful personality. Her parent was smiling at the picture, the Eiffel Tower was just behind them.

"Your mother's name was Miyako right?" Masashi asked. Noticing for the first time that his face was so close to her.

"Yeah." Masami sighed. "This picture was taken a couple months before I was born, around six or seven." She turned her head to look at Masashi and saw their faces was so close, just one inch closer and their lips would be touching. "Masashi." She whispered.

Finally Masashi leaned forward, and their lips met in a sweet and warm embrace. His hands cupped one of her cheek while the other held her waist. When he pulled away a few minutes later, he looked at her beautiful blue eyes.

"Masami, uh, will you got out with me?" Masashi asked.

"Of course! I will!" She giggled and hugged Masashi.

* * *

**May 30 2033, 2:13 p.m.**

The trio of friends were walking home from school. It was scorching hot today for some unknown reason, and the girls were ready to arrive home so they could dress up in their bathing suits and head to the lake.

"So hot. I miss the rain back home." Hoshi whined, still not quite used to New Townsville's weather after a decade of living in London.

"Of course you would." Honoo chuckled, she was more used to the warmth than her cousins since her homeland was closer to the Equator, it was obviously more warmer than her cousins' homelands. But her smile dropped a little when she felt a dark aura. She stopped walking, and stood in the middle of the trail that led to the forest.

"What's wrong?" Masami asked.

Honoo's eyes widened when she recognized the aura. She pushed her cousins out of the way before a red vortex appeared and sucked her inside. And with that it disappeared.

Hoshi and Masami looked at each other.

"HIM." They both said before running to the lab.

* * *

**May 30 2033, 2:30 p.m.**

"So you're saying that a vortex sucked Honoo inside?" Ken asked the girls.

"Yeah, we know it's HIM. Honoo owned- Uh I mean- Uh it's nothing!" Masami stammered trying to cover her mistake.

"Masami," Ken said. "Tell us. Please."

Masami and Hoshi looked at each other, it was Hoshi that spoke.

"It happened a few years back when we were in Pakistan. The Hunters had found us, we escaped. But Beauty was badly wounded, I didn't have my healing powers at that time. We stayed in a abandoned hut for weeks, Beauty's health was getting worse and worse." Hoshi said. "So, Blaze left us for a few hours, around five or six hours at max. She brought back a yellow-orangish potion and told us to drink it. By the next day Beauty's wound had healed and we quickly headed to India for the ship that was sailing to here."

"What we didn't know," She continued. "Is that Blaze had went to HIM, and made a deal. In exchange for me and Beauty's protection, Blaze had to give up her soul. When she had told us a few months ago, we were furious. I knew she would do anything to protect us, but she kept the secret for so long when we could have helped her." Hoshi sighed. "There's a time limit for the deal, if Blaze can't find two other souls for a exchange for her soul before she turns seventeen, HIM would keep her soul forever. But it seem that HIM got tired of waiting."

"Don't worry, we'll get her back." Tamotsu said.

"But how?" Masashi asked.

"Well, Honoo once told us that there's a secret entrance to Hell inside Mt. Fuji." Masami said.

"We should get ready now, because we're getting Honoo back." Hideaki said.

* * *

**May 30 2033, 3:00 p.m.**

_Creak_

The rock wall opened. Revealing a spiral stairs that seem to reach down forever.

"Bingo." Broken smirked. "Hey guys! Over here!" He shouted.

"How did you find it?" Briar asked, impressed.

Broken nodded to a place on the rock wall. Laid there was a black switch, it was hidden well since the small area was covered in ashes, and it was almost at the top of the mountain.

"Idiot." Briar mumbled, shaking her head. For being the most fearsome villain in the world, HIM could be a idiot sometimes.

Bane entered first with Bandit following, Beauty and Briar were next and Broken was the last to enter.

Around ten minutes later, the group of five arrived at a huge double doors.

מי שלא צריך להיות שם_**.**_

Beauty's eyes widened. And then she shuddered, causing goosebumps to appear on her skin.

"That's HIM's real name." Beauty said. **(A/N: No it's not HIM's name. Look down at the bottom page to see what it means.)**

"I think this is HIM's lair." Briar murmured. "Should we go inside?"

"We have to. We need to get Blaze back." Bane said. Then he pushed the doors, it opened quietly.

HIM was sitting on a throne on the opposite side of the doors, his red lobster-like claws tapped on the arms of the throne.

"Welcome, welcome to my home." HIM said in a girly voice, his face showed a frightening smile. Blaze was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

**May 30 2033, 3:21 p.m.**

Blaze walked forward and back in her cage which was just a floor under HIM's lair. She knew that her cousins and the Titantuff Boys had came. She could hear them upstairs, fighting.

She couldn't break out of the cage. One attack and the bottom of the cage with her would fall down to the deeper parts of Hell. The noises still could be heard, which was a shock since the ground between the floor was very thick.

Blaze closed her eyes, when she opened them. She was seeing the fight through Bane's eyes. It was a new power that she recently discovered a few days ago. Her friends were clearly struggling. Since HIM was in his domain, he was a little more stronger.

HIM turned around to face Bane. Suddenly Bane was flying toward the wall and crashed into it. She heard few bone crack, and the sight was fading into darkness.

_**No. **_

_**How dare he. **_

_**To hurt the ones she loved. **_

_**He was going to pay.**_

Blaze now was beyond furious, her eyes glowed a fierce red, small flames now covered her whole body. She could feel her aura changing, her grey aura became darker as the flames became larger and larger. When the flames had melted the metal below her feet, she had to fly to avoid falling into the deeper part of Hell. Blaze formed a large ball of fire and threw it to the cage door.

She used the flames as a extra boast as she flew to where the battle was taking place. When she arrived at the scene unnoticed, the flames died away and her aura returned to gray, she sneaked to where Briar and Bane was. Her black haired cousin was startled to see her sudden appearance.

"How bad is it?" Blaze whispered, not wanting HIM to see her and attack her, risking Bane in the process.

"It's really bad. I don't know why but I can't heal him." Briar said, "Bane was hit badly, few of his ribs is broken and his head was hit too, I think he's in a coma or something. I need Ken's help but I can't get him out without HIM noticing."

"Get the others to help you, I can fight him on my own. Trust me." Blaze said. Her cousin just stared at her for a few seconds before sighing.

"Good luck." Briar said, hugging her red haired cousin.

"Thanks Briar."

Blaze summoned her fans out of nowhere. The fans hummed as she started to summon her fire, and soon enough the fans glowed red and flames started to grow on the fans. She then flew to where the battle was, flames once agin covered her body as she attacked HIM.

"Burning Phoenix!" HIM was surprised and did not expect her attack coming. The attack sent HIM flying toward one of the walls, causing him to crash into it, a large dent could be seen on the wall.

"Go! Get Bane out of here!" Blaze yelled to her friends before attacking HIM again. She felt a rush in her body, she was getting stronger. Blaze smiled when she realized that she had unlocked her full power. She had a chance that she could beat HIM.

* * *

**May 31 2033, 8:26 a.m.**

"Eighteen hours and counting." Ken murmured. For over eighteen hours, Blaze and HIM had and they're still battling. Both were almost equal in power, but HIM was stronger while Blaze was faster. He was very surprised that both could last for this long. HIM, he could understand since HIM was immortal, but Blaze had really increased in strength and power since her last test which was months ago.

Ken sighed and looked at his son, Hideaki. He had retransformed when he was laid on a bed in the lab. It took a while but his bones had healed. Thanks to Chemical Z in his blood and a dose of said chemical in the shot. But Hideaki was still deep in his coma, too deep for Chemical Z to pull him out. Ken couldn't use the girls' Chemical Y since they weren't the same blood type.

His last hope was Blaze. He sighed. Ken hoped that she would return, safe and sound.

* * *

**May 31 2033, 8:35 a.m.**

Both HIM and Blaze are panting. The area surrounding them was badly destroyed, almost to nothing.

HIM straightened up. "We're not going to win anytime now. I suppose I'll have to delay the deal a little. You have until the end of the year to get me two souls. Get out of my home. Or the deadline becomes tomorrow."

Blaze took the chance to leave. When she was outside, on the mountain, she took a deep breath. and flew to the lab with all of her last strength.

When she arrived outside of the lab, she was tackled by her cousins. Her cousins' combined weight made her fell on the ground. She gave out a 'oof' sound when she hit the ground. A few seconds later the weight was lifted off from her body. Hoshi held out a hand to pull her up, which she happily took.

"We missed you! Are you okay? Did you win?" Masami said so quickly that Blaze's head became a little dizzy.

"I'm okay, just tired. Not really, it was more like a tie I think." Blaze said before tranforming back to Honoo. " Where is Hideaki?"

"Follow me." Ken said, appearing out of nowhere.

Honoo quickly followed Ken to the lab.

"What is your blood type?" Ken asked as they entered the lab.

"A plus." Honoo answered.

"Perfect, now hold out your arm." He said, taking out a syringe. Honoo did as she was told, and Ken drained her blood until the syringe was filled. Thankfully, the syringe was small. "Hope this works."

He walked into a room nearby with Honoo following. Inside was a small bedroom, on the bed was Hideaki sleeping. Ken explained that he was in a deep coma, too deep for anything to pull out. And Chemical Y was his last hope. After explaining, He gave the shot to Hideaki.

"It might be a few minutes before he awakes up, if not, then it didn't work." Ken sighed.

Honoo blinked back a few tears, she felt someone touch her shoulders. She looked behind to see her cousins, the boys were just outside the door.

A few minutes had passed but still no sign of movement. Honoo froze when she saw his eyes moving under his eyelids. Soon enough, Hideaki started to open his eyes open. Honoo smiled, suddenly she feel very weak now. She saw blackness when her legs gave away.

* * *

**May 31 2033, 5:36 p.m.**

Honoo blinked her eyes open to see that she's in a room, not like the one in the lab. She frowned when she felt a warm feeling in one of her hands. Honoo saw it was Hideaki holding her hand, he was sleeping on a chair next to the bed that she was currently on. A smile found a way on her face. Finally, she was safe.

With that thought, she went back to sleep, a smile still on her face.

* * *

**May 31 2033 7:09 p.m.**

"Can't you reconsider it?" A man with black hair asked a group of three in front of him.

"I'm sorry Latomas, but the girls' fates have been already decided. They will die." The person in the middle said before walking away. The other two followed

Latomas closed his eyes. _'I'm so sorry girls.'_

* * *

מי שלא צריך להיות שם.- Means 'He who should not be named' in Hebrew language.


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm so sorry that I took so long to update! Basically because this chapter was difficult to write and I was very busy recently. But don't worry I already have the next chapter almost finished! Just wait until Sunday or Monday when I will return from camp with my family. "Everlasting" has only two chapters left after this, and I'm considering a sequel. **

**Oh this is a suggestion to everyone who enjoy writing stories on Fan-fiction. If you want your story to be well-written. Get a spell-check. Find someone who can help you to edit it. Plan the story's plot well (or just wing it). Or just read LOT of stories on Fan-fiction or books to improve your grammar. (Even I have problem spelling words or putting them in the correct order.)**

**Warning: This includes character death. **

**Enjoy! Don't forget to REVIEW!**

* * *

**Ch. 18**

**Chapter name: The Beginning of the Ending. **

**June 3 2033, 2:09 p.m. **

_Bodies were everywhere. The red haired girl avoided stepping on them as she walked through the large city, trying to find any survivors._

_The girl's eyes gained more sorrow and grief inside them as she recognized some faces. Clover. Medusa. Spade. Holly. Ken. Beauty. Briar. And even the Titantuff Boys. All were dead. _

_The red haired girl walked to a red haired boy that was about her age. She let a tear escape her eyes and kissed the boy's forehead. The girl then stood up, feeling a dark presence nearby. _

_"Did you enjoy my handwork?" Someone whispered into her ear. _

_The girl sighed and closed her eyes. "Kovu." _

_"Long time no see." Kovu smiled cruelly. His gold eyes were full of bloodlust. "Now tell me, what do you prefer, slow and painful death or a quick but painful death? Go ahead, pick one."_

_This was a nightmare. She just have to need to awake up. But her attempts were useless. _

_"Slow and painful then." He chuckled humorlessly before sending her flying into one of the damaged building. Leaving the red haired girl gasping for air that had been knocked out of her. _

_When the girl opened her eyes to see Kovu standing in front of her with the sword that had been haunting her dreams for months. Her cousins' chokers were both there, covered in blood. _

_She put her hands up when Kovu started to swing the sword at her. The sword hit her leg, leaving a hot and scorching pain. _

Blaze woke up to the pain on her lower leg. She pulled the bed covers off to see a long gash on her leg, it wasn't bleeding but it was painful. The cause of the cut was from a claw, probably from one of her odd pets.

She groaned at the pain, the nightmare was still fresh in her mind. Lately the nightmares were getting more longer and scary. She already had send for the others that had Chemical Y like her for the possible attack that would come at any time.

Blaze yelled out her healer cousin's name.

* * *

**June 5 2033, 3:54 a.m.**

In the middle of the Indian Ocean, the waves threatened to overturn a fairly large boat that was sailing on the ocean. Above them was a oddly large eagle flying unnoticed. Riding the eagle was a young girl, about fourteen years old. Her eminence (purple) eyes were glowing as she continued to summon more winds, more harsh than the last. She was determined to stall the boat from arriving the New Townsville's docks as long as she could.

Her super-advanced hearing could pick up what the people on the boat, Hunters were what they called themselves, but the words were very faint due to the large distance and from the storm.

'We... destroy the city... Show no mercy... only the strongest will survive...' A loud cheer was heard from inside the boat. The girl strained her ears, trying to make out the words.

'...Kovu...you find the girls...' The rest of the words was drowned out from the noises in the boat.

'Kill them.' The girl's purple eyes widened in shock. But is pulled out when the eagle suddenly made a sharp left turn, and flew the direction where New Townsville was. She had to warn her friends before the battle begins.

* * *

**June 7 2033, 4:23 p.m.**

"No. No. NO." The mayor of New Townsville said.

"Mayor Yang please consider. The Hunters will attack the city, lives will be lost if they aren't in a safe location. Yes the city will be destroyed, but it can be rebuilt." Ken said.

Ken and Blaze were at the mayor of New Townsville's office, explaining that a city evacuation was necessary.

"Yes. I understand. But a villain headquarter? Come on! This is just a trap from the villains who want to take control of the city or the world!"

"Mayor-" Ken started.

"My answer is no." Mayor Yang said.

"And risk thousands of lives?" Blaze hissed.

The mayor sighed. "Villains only do harm not save lives."

"I'm not a villain!"

"Prove it," Mayor Yang shifted his attention to Blaze. "Then I might reconsider the issue."

Blaze sighed, she knew that secrets almost never stay hidden from everyone else. "My mother was a PowerPuff Girl. I do have goodness in me." She took out her mother's ribbon for the mayor to see.

Mayor Yang closed his eyes and nodded. "Very well, I MIGHT consider it. When will they attack?"

"Around a week from now, we're not sure. An ally of ours is trying to stall them for as long as she can." Blaze said.

"Then I suppose we should start preparing for the attack?" The mayor smiled.

* * *

**June 9 2033, 11:49 p.m.**

A young woman of about twenty years of age with dark gray hair was sitting on the edge of a roof of a building in Miami, Florida. Her dark blue eyes watching the lights from the houses turning off, sometimes turning around to see the Atlantic Ocean.

A sigh came from the young woman when she heard someone landing on the roof, making a clunk sound when the said person's heavy biker's shoes landed on the concrete floor. She could feel his smirk as the footsteps got closer and closer until it was just behind her.

"Want me to push you off this roof and see if I can catch you?" The person behind her said in a teasing voice.

The young woman rolled her eyes and turned to look at the man- well more like a boy since there was almost no matureness gain since the boy had hit eighteen years of age. The boy -now almost twenty-one years old, had short black hair and silver eyes that still had it childhood sparkle.

"Ash, still annoying as always I see." The young woman said, smiling a little at her childhood friend.

Ash scoffed, "Cloudy, I am _**not**_ annoying! And where's that old man anyways?" He yelped in pain when a wood cane whacked him on the head.

"I'm not old! I'm only one hundred and er...Seventy-nine years old!" An old man -who showed up from nowhere- said. "How will we get to Japan?"

"Valentine," Cloudy sighed and rolled her eyes. "We already discussed this. We will fly north-west to New Townsville. It might be a few days or so when we arrive there."

"Eh? How we fly there?" Valentine asked.

"We're using my way. My clouds are thick enough to carry three people." Cloudy said calmly, annoyance could be heard in her voice.

"Oh ok... Wait... Where are we going again?" The old man said.

Two loud groans were heard from the two young adults.

* * *

**June 13 2033, 11:58 a.m.**

"Stay with your families please, and don't sway off." A fourteen year old boy said, guiding one of the many groups to the mansion's super large basement. Currently, the citizens of New Townsville were evacuating to a safe haven, which was the head villains' headquarters. The mansion had a large basement that could hold almost a million or so, the basement had three floors, each floor had a large room. Blaze explained that the basement was built to be large storage for various goods, but they never really used it.

"Remember everyone! Stay with each other and do not get separated from one another otherwise it'll be a disaster for everyone" He said.

"Hai!" They all said.

As they settled inside the safe haven, Briar and Beauty were having a heated discussion with Blaze.

"Are you sure we should use that move Blaze?" Briar whispered to her in shock.

"It's the only way to defeat the Hunters. Using that move can eliminate them once and for all." Blaze whispered back in a serious tone.

"But we've never even tested it yet." Beauty whispered with worry.

"We'll have to try then." Blaze whispered back.

"How do we even know that its gonna work though!?" Briar whispered in agony.

"There's a 70% chance it will so we have to try." Blaze whispered to her.

"I hope it does. I really want to see our parents again." Beauty whispered.

"We all do Beauty. You're not the only one." Blaze said with a sad smile. "Promise me that when we go into the battle, you both will come out safe and alive?"

Briar and Beauty smiled and nodded.

* * *

**June 13 2033, 1:03 p.m.**

The city was silent for the first time in years. No cars honking, no thugs fighting in the alleyways, and it was empty except for the villains and the heroes patrolling the city, checking that everywhere was empty.

_**Beep **_

_**Beep **_

_**Beep **_

The Hunters had arrived. The battle has began.

* * *

**June 13 2033, 3:04 p.m.**

_**Boom**_

"Holly! Medusa! Go help Wormy at Fir Street!" Blaze yelled. It had been two hours -which felt like eternity to Blaze- since the battle had begun. Several of her allies, which also had Chemical Y, had just arrived to help to fight against the Hunters. All except for her cousin, Breeze, she had vanished somewhere in the Indian Ocean.

A sonic scream was heard from a distance and few of the Hunters were sent flying toward a building.

"Eko! You doing okay there?" She yelled to her friend from Russia.

"Yes, I'm okay! Go check on Valentine for me!" Shouted a girl with silver-blond hair.

Blaze rolled her eyes, Valentine was powerful yes, but he wasn't quite right in the mind anymore. She flew, searching for Valentine, dodging and attacking some Hunters on the way. Blaze had to duck down as a object flew by her, she looked up to see Valentine using his psychokinetic ability to levitate anything solid and throwing them at the Hunters.

When she was sure that Valentine was doing okay on his own, she then resume battling some of the Hunters, preventing them from finding the path -now hidden- to the safe haven. Blaze flew upward, trying to find anyone in need of help. Her communicator rang and she clicked it on.

'Blaze! You have to hide!" Spade yelled. 'Kovu's looking for you! A-And Beauty and Briar are dead now.'

No. They couldn't be dead. Her cousins couldn't be dead, they promised her that they would come out alive and safe.

'You have to hide now!' The communicator was silent now.

Tears filled her eyes. She flew to the first place she thought of.

* * *

**June 13 2033, 3:25 p.m.**

Blaze sighed, she still couldn't believe that her cousins were dead. She was sitting on a ledge, which overlooked the city. She could hear the lightning and earth shifting. Fear made its way into her heart when she felt a familiar presence nearby. Blaze tried to escape before the presence found her but she was a second too late. A hand grabbed her ankle and pulled her back to the ledge.

Her back landed on the rocky surface, she rolled to her side avoiding a stab to her stomach. Blaze quickly stood up, her attention was focused on Kovu. Unlike her dreams, his sword didn't have her cousins' chokers dangling from it.

"Let this end here, right now." Kovu growled

She knew that she had no choice but to accept. And with that she flew for him and attacked.

* * *

**June 13 2033, 3:32 p.m.**

"What's happening?" Ken asked Spade who was a master of hacking and technology.

"I don't know!" He said, his eyes watching Blaze's stats. Spade had created a new type of technology, ones that could show their stats. Blaze's stats were starting to decreasing at a rapid pace like Beauty and Briar's stats had before their deaths.

**Blaze Jojo**

**Power: 50/903**

**Stamina: 32/856**

**Speed: 73/893**

**Strength: 24/690**

**UPDATING... **

**Blaze Jojo**

**Now deceased.**

**Please click on the following link to learn more about Blaze Jojo.**

"She's dead now." Spade murmured. "The Firestorm girls are now dead." He sighed and closed his eyes. Bane wasn't going to like this.

* * *

**June 13 2033, 3:35 p.m.**

The moment when Blaze felt a sharp pain in her stomach where the sword had stabbed her and her body felt light and weightless afterward, she knew that she was dead.

When she arrived at what looked like a courthouse, two angel guards grabbed her arms and carried her inside, ignoring her protests. Inside, she saw her cousins standing in the middle of the room. Blaze was shoved, making her trip on her way to her cousins, but when she had her balance back, she hugged her cousins tightly.

"I'm scared." Beauty whispered.

"Blaze Jojo. Briar Jojo, And Beauty Jojo." One of the three men in the white and gold robes in front of them said. When the girls shifted their attention to the men. "We are the Sages of Paradise."

"We all are gathered here today, for the trials of the three young women of the Jojo line." One of the Sages said.

"What? Why?" Blaze asked. Confused.

"For the crimes you have done." The other Sage said.

"Wait- But..."

"Silence. For the crimes you and your cousins have done, I sentence an eternity in Hell."

"No, you got this-" Blaze's mouth is muffled by a hand of a angel guard and is dragged to the dungeons. Her cousins were placed in different sections of the dungeons. The guard shoved her into the cage and lock it.

Blaze sat on the floor, hands in her hair. It was a unfair judgement. She had done the crimes to ensure her cousins' protection not for her selfish reasons. She always took care of her cousins, she would sacrifice her life for her cousins. She helped her cousins' needs before her own needs. They weren't just her cousins, they were her sisters. For the first time she felt like giving up.

_**'Fight. And never give up. You hear me?'**_ She heard her father's voice said. Blaze looked around but found no one near.

_**'You still can be either be a villain like your father... Or be a hero like your mother.**_ Her grandfather's words whispered in her ears.

_**'The decision is always yours, never someone else's.'**_ Mom... Blaze remember when her mother had said those words years ago when Blaze was leaving for New Townsville.

Tears filled her eyes, few were trailing down her face leaving a wet surface behind. _'I will not let them to take control over me, my life is mine not theirs.'_ She closed her eyes as she felt a pressure on where her heart was, soon it spreaded to all of her body like a wildfire. Suddenly a bright white light shone, covering her.

The moment when the light had covered her whole body, she felt a fire inside her. It wasn't like a scorching fire. It was fierce but gentle at the same time. When Blaze opened her eyes, she was surprised that she wasn't in the dungeon but in a place that seemed like a dream. Everywhere she looked, there was mist and more mist.

A few seconds later, a woman appeared from the mist. The woman was breathtaking beautiful, her long light brown hair cascaded her back to her mid-back, her gold-brown eyes were shining. The woman wore a stunning light blue dress that reached the ground.

_**'Hello young one,**_ _**my name is**_ _**Isidora.'**_ Blaze gasped slightly. Clearly not prepared to hear her voice inside her head.

_**'I see that you are in a need of help?'**_ The woman, Isidora looked at her with her warm gold brown eyes.

Blaze nodded. "I want to prove that I'm not evil, that I'm a hero like my mother."

_**'Hmm, a difficult situation. Surely the Sages should know that you have done much more good than evil?'**_

Blaze shook her head. "I don't think so. They didn't let me speak at all." She scoffed at the memory.

'_**Oh dear. Well I suppose I could do something about it.'**_ Isidora seemed to be in deep thought as if she was trying to remember something. _**'You must know that if you accept the Hero's Pledge, it will not be able to break. It would be impossible to return to the neutral or the dark side. Are you willing to accept it?' **_

"Yeah, I am." Blaze smiled sadly.

_**'Don't worry young one, my sisters are with your cousins as we speak. They will have the same chance as you do.'**_ Isidora smiled warmly.

_**'Blaze Jojo.' **_

_**'Do you pledge to take the path of a Hero?' **_

_**'To protect and help the defenseless ones even at the cost of your life?' **_

_**'To fight against the ones that wish to do nothing but destroy and harm the innocents?' **_

"I- I do." Blaze said. Her hands were in tight fists. She knew that she would have to prove the citizens of New Townsville over and over, that she would not betray them.

_**I then declare you a guardian of New Townsville. **_

_**Good luck young one. May we meet again.**_

Isidora gave Blaze a final smile before disappearing into the mist. Blaze felt a massive power rushing inside of her. She then blacked out, but not before seeing a red light covering her.

When Blaze woke up, she was on , where she had died.

She blinked when she saw her new clothes. All of the black on her old clothes were now white. White knee-long shorts, white mini jacket that had the 'Firestorm' printed on the back in red, white fingerless gloves and white shoes with red trimming. Her hair wasn't the usual half-ponytail anymore, her mother's ribbon now held all of her hair in a high ponytail. The only things that stayed the same was the red tank top, the chocker and the charm bracket.

For the first time in her life, she felt so pure. Blaze knew her aura was now white, she could feel it. She lifted her red eyes to the city, she could hear the fighting. Blaze smiled and flew to the city, joining the fight.

* * *

**June 13 2033, 4:02 p.m.**

Bane grunted as he fought one of the many Hunters. The former members of the PowerPuff Girls and the RowdyRuff Boys had arrived around ten minutes after the news of Blaze's death. The news truly had shocked him to no end, but it gave him strength to fight the Hunters by using his rage.

The PowerPuff Girls and the RowdyRuff Boys were fighting with their fullest power, they were probably the only ones that were more furious than the Titantuff Boys. After hearing of their daughters' death, Butch made a mad dash to one of the Hunters and knocked it out with one punch in the face.

Suddenly he heard screams a few blocks from where he was, a large ball of fire zoomed by, hitting about three Hunters at the same time. Bane's eyes widened when he saw Blaze.

It seemed that Blaze had gotten more powerful than before, because she was fighting at least four Hunters at the same time. When Blaze finally looked at him a few minutes later, she smiled at him before she flew to somewhere.

Bane was beyond stunned. His communicator's beeping pulled him out of the state he was in.

"Bane! Did you see them?!" Broken shouted.

"I just saw Blaze a few minutes ago." Bane replied.

"But how? I thought they were dead?" Bandit asked.

"I honestly don't know, but the battle's in our favor now. Keep attacking more Hunters, I think we can win this." Bane said,

Meanwhile across the town, the Firestorm Girls were now getting ready for the mega-attack.

Blaze looked at her cousins and smiled.

"It's time to end this for good." She said.

The trio nodded to each other before yelling out the words that would end the fifteen hundred year war between the people charged with Chemical Y and the Hunters.

"Rainbow Power Gem!" The Firestorm Girls yelled out before a vortex appeared. The vortex glowed every time when a spiritual elemental animal left the vortex. The first to exit the vortex was a blue spirit that took the form as a doe. The doe charged forward to the first Hunter it saw, when the spirit animal had ran through the Hunter, the Hunter immediately became ashes.

The second spirit was a greenish/blackish spirit that took the form of a raven. The Hunters now were retreating. The third and last spirit was a beautiful shade of red, it took the form of a phoenix.

Those who weren't one of the Hunters watched in awe as the spirit soared through the city. It was truly a beautiful sight, except for the turning into ashes part of course. When it seemed that the Hunters were all fully gone from the city, the two first spirits returned to the vortex. The third however, flew to Blaze, the phoenix was holding a golden orb in each of it's talons. When the golden orbs were released from the phoenix's grip, the orbs immediately went to Blaze's jacket pocket, where the Mirror Amulet was. The phoenix dipped its head and flew into the vortex, and the vortex shut down.

Blaze pulled the amulet out of her pocket. She didn't know that she had it with her, surely she would had noticed the weight inside of her jacket's pocket. Her eyes widened when she heard voices coming from the amulet, Kovu and Temhota. Their souls were trapped in the amulet as it seemed. She smiled when she realized she could use their souls in exchange for hers.

Once again, yet another vortex had appeared and HIM walked out. His lobster-like hands outstretched for the amulet. Blaze gave HIM the amulet, for the exchange, HIM pulled a potion out of nowhere and gave it to her. Not even saying a word, HIM entered the vortex, which closed a few seconds later.

"A potion?" Briar rolled her eyes. "What a _**wonderful**_ idea to keep souls inside." She said with sarcasm.

Blaze chuckled before drinking the potion. "Ahh... That feel so good."

"Come on, I want to see mom and dad." Beauty said as she ran to the mansion.

* * *

**June 13 2033, 8:43 p.m.**

"Don't scare me like that ever again." Hideaki said to his girlfriend. Currently, the red haired couple were sitting- well more like cuddling- on the couch in the living room in the mansion.

"I won't." Honoo chuckled and kissed him, "I feel so free, no more secrets or troubling thoughts. Finally, I just can sit back and relax." She said when she pulled away.

"For you yeah. Your father has been giving me the "evil eye" 24/7 since he found out that we're dating." He shuddered.

Honoo only just laughed. She heard her mother entering the living room.

"Hey mom!" She said.

Momoko smiled at her daughter and sat on the armchair.

"Sweetie," She started. "Mind tell me how all of this started?"

"Well mom... It's a long story." Honoo smiled, "It started when Beauty, Briar and I were traveling for India..."


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry, this chapter is really short compared to the last few chapters. The next chapter will be the last.**

* * *

**Chapter name: Everlasting**

**Ch. 19**

_**A year and half later**_

**December 31 2034, 11:25 p.m. **

The boys and the girls were currently in New York for Masami's seventeenth birthday which was on Christmas. Ken had paid for everything so everyone was able to go to New York thanks to a new invention that was a hit and Ken received more than five million in cash.

Everyone **(Literally everyone that was close to the Firestorm Girls, counting few of the head villains, the girls' parents, Ken and Kuriko and obviously the boys)** was now leaving the hotel where they were sleeping at,** "The Empress"** **(A/N: If there is really a hotel with that name in NYC, I do not own it)** and to a nearby building in the Times Square for the new year ball countdown.

The girls' eyes were wide open, sparkling. The Times Square was in beautiful colors, decorations were everywhere, from the stores to the high roofs that could be higher than Mt. Fuji. The store stands were selling cheesy and cheap things for the event.

The group had to _**drag**_ Masami and Miyako away from the pet shop **(Miyako and Masami just couldnt resist the cute baby shepherd puppies)** toward their reserved place. The Times Square was really crowded this year, Hideaki was surprised that his father had found a private place for their little party for the new year in New York.

In no time, they reached the roof where it had a great view of Town Square. The boys started to set the blankets on the hard concrete floor so they would have a place to sit. Hideaki was really nervous when the time got near for the New Year. He fingered the small box in his pocket to help him to calm down. His brothers were sitting with their girlfriends on the other blanket, Tamotsu turned to Hideaki and mouthed 'Ten minutes left' and winked.

Hideaki now was even more nervous than ever, but he somehow found the courage to ask his girlfriend if they could find a higher place so they could see better. As Hideaki and Honoo walked to a higher part of the roof, he saw a clock that said _'11:55 p.m'_. _Time_ was running out, he would have to do it soon.

Time went by so _**slowly**_. But eventually the clock turned to _'11:59 p.m'_ "Honoo." He said to his red haired girlfriend of almost one and half year. _'The time is now'_ Hideaki thought.

"Honoo" Hideaki said again as Honoo turned to him. "You have been my enemy. Rival. Best friend and now my girlfriend. We have been though so many things, up and downs. And we have got out of all of them, well most of them." He paused for a moment when he saw that he was on the jumbo screen with Honoo, his question for her would be showed for almost all of New York and on the television too. Hideaki had to do this now before he lost his courage.

"Honoo, I don't want you be my girlfriend anymore." He said, Honoo's eyes was full of unshed tears. You could hear some boos in the crowd in the square. But Hideaki did not stop there. "No." He shook his head and then kneed on one knee and pulled the small box "I want you be my fiancee instead and I hope one day for you to be my wife. Will you marry me?." Hideaki said as he opened the box, revealing a silver ring with a ruby stone on the top.

"Y-Yes Hideaki, I wi-will marry you!" Honoo yelled throwing her arms around Hideaki's neck, kissing him. The crowd cheered loudly, and at that moment, the clock struck midnight. Signaling the New Year had come. But the surprise did not end there, Honoo noticed that there was something engraved inside the band of the ring. She took a closer look and then gasped "Hideaki! Oh you didn't!" Honoo laughed and kissed her _**fiance**_.

"Oh but I did." Hideaki laughed when their kiss had ended.

"Honoo! Honoo!" Honoo's cousins yelled as they came to view, their boyfriends trailing behind.

"Let me see!" Masami yelled, grabbing Honoo's ring finger where the ring was located. "Oh my... This is beautiful!" But she and Hoshi were even more surprised when they saw what was engraved inside when Honoo had pulled out the ring from her hand. The boys laughed and slapped their red haired brother on the back.

The others **(mostly females)** ran to Honoo, wanting to see the ring. Medusa's eyes widened, Holly and Clover were laughing and smiling. Honoo's mother, Momoko chuckled and smiled at her only daughter and child. A sign of a unbreakable bond between a mother and a daughter. The males were around poor Hideaki, mostly to ask who will be the best man at their wedding or to ask when they'll be expecting children **(Hideaki blushed beet red when he heard that).**

Almost a hour later, when they all had arrived at the hotel. They were exhausted from celebrating so much and went straight to bed **(Girls and boys were in a separate rooms since the Ruffs made sure of that)**. But Honoo was still wide awake in her bed, fingering the ring and smiling. She then took off the ring and took another look at the inside of the ring band. It said.

**Our Love is Everlasting**

**終わり****...**

**(The End...)**

**Maybe? **


	20. Chapter 20

***Sniffs* Well here we are, the final chapter of Everlasting. Thank you for those who reviewed the story. Also a big thank for crown172 for helping me with the story and for my brother who encouraged me to continue writing Everlasting when I was ready to give it up! I have decided that I will do a sequel to the story. Which will be called Eternity. Keep a lookout for the sequel! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ch. 20**

**Fifteen years later... **

**June 13 2050, 12:34 p.m. **

"Mom! When are we going to the party?" A thirteen year old boy whined. His red hair peeked out of the cap that his grandfather had gave him for his thirteenth birthday.

"In a few minutes sweetie." Honoo smiled at her son as she worked on one of her work papers, "Now Kai, remember to be nice to your sister and no fighting."

Her son, Kai, nodded. Kai was the spitting image of his grandfather, Brick Jojo, though he had his father's chocolate eyes. He was tough in the outside but he had a big heart. While Honoo's daughter, Kokoa was more like her mother. With the fierce personality but yet very protective for her loved ones. No one knew where she got the temper from.

"Kai, get your sister in the hover car. We're leaving now." Honoo said, taking her keys out of her pocket. Kai smiled widely.

"Kokoa! Mom said we're leaving!" He yelled and ran to the garage where the hover car was. Rapid footsteps were heard as Honoo's eight year old daughter, Kokoa, ran downstairs to the garage.

Time had went by quickly when her kids were growing up. It seemed like yesterday that she was walking down the aisle with her father and when she was holding Kai as a baby in her arms.

The city of New Townsville had changed in the last few years, it now was one of the most modern cities of the world, thanks to Mayor Yoshi. The era of the Titantuff Boys and the Firestorm Girls had come to a close almost a decade ago and yet another era had began, The Rowdy Trio. Mojo Jojo passed away a little after a year when his great-granddaughter, Kokoa Kitzawa, was born.

Honoo smiled at her kids' eagerness and excited attitude and walked over to the garage. When she entered the garage, she saw that the kids were inside the hover car with the seat belts on, their eyes were wide with excitement. Especially Kokoa, she was almost always hyper and happy since it was now three weeks until her ninth birthday, the age when she would be finally allowed to use her powers in public as long she was in her alter ego that is.

When Honoo had entered the hover car and put her seatbelt on, she looked at her daughter's bright crimson eyes and her son's chocolate brown eyes.

"Do you both have everything that you want to bring to the party?" Honoo asked. She was answered by an overexcited 'Hai!'. Honoo smiled and turned the hover car on. The hover car hummed as it drove out of the garage. It was about ten minutes or so when the hover car had arrived at a large blue house.

When Honoo had parked the hover car in the driveway, Kai and Kokoa zoomed out of the car and were on the front porch within seconds. Honoo calmly took her time and walked to the porch where her cousin and sister-in-law, Masami greeted her.

Entering the house, Honoo saw that Kai and Orito (Masami and Masashi's son) were playing a video game called Final Fantasy LVIII in the small living room. Kokoa was chatting with Emiko, Orito's younger sister, on the couch in the large living room. Masashi was snacking on the food that was on the dining table.

"Hoshi and Tamotsu will arrive in a couple of minutes. They're running late because of traffic." Masami said. "Where's Hideaki? He just can't miss his promotion party."

"The University called him, said they needed help on something." Honoo replied. Hideaki was an English professor at the University of New Townsville, while she was a pediatrician, a children's doctor.

The doorbell rang, signaling that Hoshi and Tamotsu had arrived. Masami walked to the front door and opened it, revealing a thirteen year old boy with messy black hair and emerald eyes. His sister and parents were walking on the sideway that led to the porch.

"Hello Reiji, Kai and Orito are in the small living room, do you remember where it is?" Masami said.

Reiji nodded and entered inside the house, running to where his friends are.

"Izumi! You've grown!" Masami exclaimed when she saw her eight year old niece, Izumi. Izumi only just smiled lightly at her aunt and hugged both of her aunts before entering the room where Kokoa and Emiko were.

Honoo chuckled, "Look like Izumi's getting more and more like Hoshi when she was younger."

Hoshi shot a glare at her red haired cousin before hugging her and Masami. Tamotsu greeted them and entered the house.

"Don't forget that Kokoa is acting more like you and Emiko is acting more like

Masami when you two were younger." Hoshi shot back at them, entering the house.

"Okay okay we get it." Honoo chuckled.

"I bet that our sons are acting more and more like our husbands when they were younger." Masami smiled. "Since they're now spending time with our husbands and fathers, lets hope they don't attract any fangirls."

"If those vile monsters come near our babies, I'll turn them into pies and

make their mothers eat them!" Hoshi growled in anger as a tick mark appeared

on her head.

"And lets hope our daughters don't get any fanboys or our husbands will kill

them." Honoo laughed.

"Ahh sweet memories." Masami smiled, remembering their senior year at New Townsville High when many boys were love-strucked by their 'beauty'. The girls' fathers weren't very pleased.

"So guys," Hoshi started. "What do you think of the XYZ League?"

The XYZ League was an organization for the people who had either one of the three Chemical in them. (AKA: Chemical X or Y or Z) It was founded shortly after the attack in New Townsville, the league was founded to protect anyone who had one of the chemicals and fight against the Hunters.

Yes, the Hunters clan was still standing strong. The Firestorm Girls only had wiped out of the majority of the Hunters in the battle in New Townsville. But the home of the Hunters were still standing, so the chances of the Hunters rising again was forty out of a hundred.

"It's not that bad I guess, with Cloudy and Ash being the leaders of the League that is. But I'm still worried that they'll drag one of our kids into their plan, especially with Kokoa's tenth birthday only a year away." Honoo sighed. Hoshi and Masami nodded sadly. The XYZ League usually only picked new recruits, only if they were ten years old or above, but if under (Which was rare), they were pulled in a special training that was designed to make them the best of the best.

Honoo heard a hover car pulling into the sideway curb. She smiled. Hideaki had finally arrived.

She walked out of the house, her husband was walking to where she was standing. Hideaki smiled and kissed his lovely wife of almost fifteen years.

"Hello love." Hideaki smirked. "How are the kids?"

"You owe me for leaving me alone with them!" Honoo playfully smacked his head with her hand.

"I know." He chuckled. Taking her hand with his own, he kissed the back of her hand's palm.

"Daddy!" Kokoa yelled when she saw her father. She ran and clinged herself onto his body. "I miss you!"

Hideaki chuckled and crouched down to his daughter's height level and kissed her forehead.

"I miss you too my little Red Riding Hood." Hideaki said, standing up.

"Dad! Can you help us? We need another player to defeat the Metal Prince!" Kai shouted.

"Love you sweetie." Hideaki said before giving Honoo a quick peck on the lips and entered the house.

"Mom?" Honoo turned to her daughter who was staring at her.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Will I have a husband like that?" Kokoa asked.

"One day, you'll have your prince." Honoo smiled. "But not today." She kissed her daughter's forehead. "Now lets go inside, I'm starved."

Kokoa smiled brightly and ran inside. Honoo chuckled and walked inside, closing the front door behind her.

* * *

**June 13 2033, 5:12 p.m.**

The red haired family finally had arrived from the party and was exhausted. The children were now in their own room. Honoo walked to the answering machine and clicked it on.

_**Beep**_

**"Hello Mrs. Kitzawa, this is Zabrina Smith speaking. Your daughter, Kokoa Momoko Kitzawa, has been chosen to be one of the recruits for the XYZ League. A packet will be sent to you by mail shortly."**

_**Beep**_

Honoo's eyes were wide in disbelief. Her fears had came true. The glass cup that she was holding in her hand shattered on the floor.

* * *

**Everlasting is now finished. Keep a watch out for Eternity!**


End file.
